Frozen Fire
by MagicalRain
Summary: It starts off with a 11yearold Hiei and his only true friend and other forbidden child Dekage. What'll happen after 250 years apart and suddenly they meet again, but under very different circumstances.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is only my second fanfic, but my first to put on FanFiction, so do be nice. Read and enjoy. **

**Prologue**

A young girl, of what looked to be 10 years of age stood just outside of a shadowy forest, on a ledge that over looked a valley. Most who passed by didn't even realize that someone was watching them, for her pitch back clothing and raven colored locks made it nearly impossible to tell the girl's being from the shadows. She preferred it like that; after all she did try living up to her name – Dekage – sake, which meant 'in the shadows' or 'one with the shadows'.

Her lavender colored eyes – which told of wisdom and experience beyond her years – scanned the surrounding area but mainly the shadows. She was waiting for the one like herself, one of forbidden ice and fire blood and her only true friend to return. He had gone out to get something – what? He would not tell – but promising to return before nightfall.

Dekage sighed; the breeze playing with her loosely braided mid-back length hair. _Where are you? It is almost nightfall and still you have not returned._

Lavender eyes looked up at the fire painted sky as the sun slow made its descent over the western horizon, making way for the stars and the full moon. Sighing once more, Dekage quickly scanned the valley below her once more before turning away from the ledge and started making her way towards a clump of trees they had made their home. It was getting dark and did it wouldn't be safe her until he got back or until the sun came back up over the eastern horizon once more – she prayed silently that the first would happen before the latter – Dekage hated being vulnerable, especial when she was alone.

Her ancient ice demon blood caused problems with her vision. The ice demon blood that flowed through her veins gave her the gift of flight, allowing one to be more sensible to the air currents and other beings auras, spirit energy, and demon energy – whether plant, animal, human or demon – so it is more like seeing without seeing. For one with that type of sensibility they could easily pass off as being able to use their eyes now. So in many ways her ancient blood is blessing, but blessing always come with their curses. This blessing curse is the lost of true sight – for all rights, Dekage shouldn't even be seeing through her eyes. But that is only thanks to her fire demon heritage.

Her fire demon blood is nothing truly special. Yes, it does give her unmatchable speeds that only some can match, also helping to prevent her vision lost by counteracting the ice demon blood. The down side to it though, is the hot-headedness and very high curiosity – not nearly as curious as a fox demon, but high enough to get ones self into trouble. If both the hot-headedness and curiosity are focused on the same thing, then usually the ending is nothing good, especially if one doesn't know how to control ones self.

Dekage shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thoughts of her combined heritage. Once she had locked those thoughts to the deepest, darkest part of her mind, did she allow herself to sit down in one of he trees that her and her friend had made their home. From where she sat, she could just barely make out the gutted area that – from the outside – looked to be thick with bushes and untamed tree branches, in the dim light of the setting sun.

A soft giggle escaped Dekage's lips as she recalled the trouble they had gone through in gutting the thick clump of trees out without being spotted. She had done most of the harder work – or so she thought – in convincing her friend to stay with her and help with their home. He had done most of the physical work; cutting the branches, burning the evidence, being as quiet as possible and finally just reaching the spot, at the time had been extremely difficult, while Dekage kept her senses open to any unwelcome demons passing by and tried to make sure that all the branches that fell landed as quietly as possible – which really wasn't quietly at all.

Dekage silenced her giggles as a she suddenly felt several demonic auras in the area; two from the east, three from the north, two from the west and finally a very familiar one from the south – in the direction of the ledge she'd been standing on only minutes before waiting for her friend to return – and it was moving very fast.

Only moments after feeling her friend's aura did she realize he had been moving quite fast, for now he stood in front of her being, crimson ruby red eyes and the sound of heavy breathing was the only thing that gave his close presence away. His dark clothed - 11-year-old – frame easily hided him in the shadows.

A smile graced Dekage's face as she quickly jumped up from her spot and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in to the crook of his neck, in a friendly embrace – which the other returned happily. After a few minutes, Dekage finally released the other being, but not before running her fingers through his gravity defiant hair, knowing all to well that it annoyed him to no ends.

"So what took you so all Hiei? I've been lonely," Dekage, asked once again hugging him, nuzzling her face into his chest, which he didn't seem to mind.

"I ran into some trouble, but it's nothing to worry about," Hiei assured the lavender-eyed demon as she looked at him with uneasiness. "Anyway, I'd protect your weak ass no matter what." A cocky grin graced his lips as he stared at his best friend, who had hit him on the chest and was now glaring at him.

"I'm not weak!" Dekage growled, not liking the last comment. Her growl only intensified, when he graced her with a cocky grin and a small, almost inaudible chuckle.

"Of course you're not," Hiei nonchalantly replied, keeping a bored expression on his face – minus his smug smirk.

"Don't toy with me Hiei!" the lavender-eyed hybrid snapped, finally figuring out what Hiei was doing. "Now, where did you go?" Dekage questioned after taking a little time to try and calm her frustration.

Hiei's smirk turned into an almost tender smile, as he wrapped his small arms around the younger female demon in front of him, nuzzling her cheek in an attempt to help sooth her. "Calm down, I was only playing, geez." Dekage did not return his embrace but she also did not push him away, instead she waited for him to answer her question.

Hiei chuckled at his friend before releasing. He grabbed a katana from his waist and that's when she noticed it wasn't his own. "I had this made for you," the crimson-eyed figure explained handing her the second katana. "I know you wanted one, considering you're always wanting to hold onto mine." He ushered his features into a bored and annoyed expressions, but his eyes betrayed him, showing that he was anxious to see if Dekage would accept his gift. His worries seem to evaporate when an excited spark flittered through her eyes as a smile graced her lips – all signs of the previous anger gone.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" Dekage squealed, looking over her new weapon in her hand. Unsheathing the blade, she looked at the shiny sharp steal. "This is awesome, I love it!" Her lavender eyes looking over the smooth black sheath – looking for any damage that she knew wasn't there.

Hiei smirked at his friend's excitement. "Look closer at the blade," he instructed, grabbing the katana from her and brought the blade to eye level. With his other hand, Hiei took one of Dekage's, running her fingers over the base of the blade where he knew some small grooves where.

"What are they?" Dekage questioned, allowing Hiei to guide her hand to the other side of the blade.

"Try to concentrate, quit relaying on your sight," Hiei scolded, now running her hand down the hilt, where seemingly invisible grooves were at. Hiei knew that Dekage was slowly loosing her vision, for she had told him, plus she was also giving off signs. There would be times when she would stare at him – her lavender orbs unforced and dull.

"Each side of the blade hold one of our name's, but I can't tell what the hilt says," Dekage answered after a few moments of silence. "Is there anything on the sheath?"

"Yes, actually there is," the male demon replied. This time Hiei guided her fingers over the sheath, figures protruding from it. "It says Forever, as does the hilt."

"Forever…" Dekage tested the name, running her fingers tenderly over the sheath. "I like it," she finally stated, allowing Hiei to re-sheath her katana. Hiei gestured to the young female demon to take her chosen weapon from his hand, when she made no move to take it he looked at her in questioned. That's when he noticed, in the dim moon light that Dekage was constantly blinking, her eyes unfocused and lavender eyes becoming a light shade of violet.

"What's wrong?" Hiei questioned worriedly, raising his empty hand to brush against her cheek. He nearly growled when she flinched away from his touch, but held back remembering that she couldn't see his movement and knowing that she wasn't exactly skilled in feeling out the air current.

"I can't see," Dekage replied, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. She stepped back a step when she felt Hiei move closer to her, the air current confusing her and making her unsure of everything or where everything was.

"I'm just going to put 'Forever' around your waist," Hiei explained.

"Ok."

Hiei took another step towards his friend, happy that she didn't move away from him. He then carefully slipped the deadly weapon into her belt. Once he was finished, instead of stepping back again, he remained where was, hoping Dekage would relax. "You're so tense, why?" he asked curiously, after a moment's silence, not fully understanding.

"It's not you," Dekage assured. "It's just weird that I'm feeling everything instead of seeing it." She explained, bring her hand up to feel his face. "I can feel everything, even without my hands. I can't see colors, but I can make out everything around me and it's… weird is all," she tried explaining, continuing to move her hands around his face.

"Oh-" Hiei started but was cut off. The tree branch they were on shutter as something slammed into the tree below them. The shutter wasn't that bad, but for the still disorientated Dekage; it was enough for cause her to lose her balance. She grabbed to nearest thing to her, which was Hiei, who was trying to keep his balance. The extra weight that was added – which Hiei wasn't prepared for – caused them both to fall from the branch.

A soft grunt was the only sound that escaped Hiei's lips as Dekage landed on top him, kneeing him in the gut. That small noise however was enough to catch the attention of the group that had assaulted Hiei and Dekage tree home. Several demons turned towards the children that were sprawled on the forest floor; devilish smirks appeared on their mugs as they watched the small, scarlet-eyed boy struggled to his feet and raising his katana defensively, moving so the smaller girl was behind him.

"Boy, do you really think you'll be able to beat us?" The one that had spoke looked as if the could pass off as a human if you didn't count the green tint to his skin and the horns the stuck randomly out of his head. By the way the other demons stood around him, Hiei guessed he was the leader.

Hiei growled in response and stepped closer to Dekage, which caused the lead demon's smirk to broaden.

"Well, protective aren't we?" the lead demon taunted, green eyes sparkling in amusement. "It'll be fun to see how you react when we play with her." The other demons laughed, while some took the chance of moving forward. The green-eyed demon raised his hand into the air, singling for the other to stop, which they did, some giving him questionable looks.

"Catch the boy, leave the girl, I'll deal with her," the demon order. "I want him alive, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they sounded in unison, even though some gave disapproving looks, but moved to do what was told of them, not wanting to face their leader's wrath.

Hiei eyed the ugly demons as they advanced, growling his warning. The movement behind him told him that Dekage was moving back, giving him more room to maneuver.

Even without her sight, Dekage knew what was going and what was about to happen. She was not stupid; she could hear the threat and painful promise that was laced in the intruding demons voice. She, as well as Hiei even at their youthful ages, did know the meaning of pain, threat and hatred – after all they pay for their parents' one night stand every time they come across other demons. That was what being forbidden is all about, after all.

Dekage allowed her own growl to join Hiei's, which surprised him – she knew – but he didn't show it. Dekage heard the demons steps falter and she wanted to smirk, but she didn't, instead she concentrated on making her growl louder, more intimidating.

**Author's Note: Well did you like? Confused? Dislike? Please tell puppy eyes but I do warn, I want deal with Flamer's nicely. I don't care if you'd done like but do tell me in a nice un-mean way. Before I forget this is not the end of the Prologue, it's only about half way done and please do feel free to suggest a title to this fanfic, I suck at title's, names and anything that has to do with naming thinks. Thanks a bunch!**

**Magic**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My thanks for the review tenten-kun. And to answer your question, yes Dekage is blind. She can see a little bit during the day, but at night she's completely blind and thanks to her ice demon blood her vision will continue to worsen until she's completely blind all the time. You'll find the Dekage uses mostly her ice power so when she uses her fire power, her vision may be able to see a few things.

Anyway I hope I didn't confuse you, if I did, please tell me. Now on with the story!

Chapter 1

"What do you want with us?" Dekage demanded through her growls, once the sound of footsteps resumed coming closer again. Keeping her head turned in the direction she heard feet hitting the ground, making it look as if she was looking at them. She felt the air around Hiei shift uneasily as he moved his weight from foot to foot. Dekage also realized that now the air was void of sound – minus the sound of the forest creature and the breaths of the demon in front of them – meaning the demons that were approaching them had stopped.

"We've been hired to bring in new, young workers," the lead demon explained casually, his voice was laced with boredom. Both young demons growled at his answer. "Ah, you two may not like it but that's too bad. You're already bought and paid for."

"We are not possessions! We will not be bought nor sold as such!" Hiei spat venomously, the whites of his eyes bled red as his anger flared dangerously, as well as his energy.

"There's no reason to get upset, now," his voice was full of amusement. "We'll catch you one way or another. It would be easier for all of us if you didn't' put up a fight now."

"Hn," Hiei grunted, not dropping from his defensive stance, as the air around he turned from uneasiness to nervousness. The only reason Hiei hadn't run was because Dekage couldn't and he wasn't about to leave her.

"Get him, leave the girl." The order rang through the silent forest. The lead demon's lackeys swiftly moved in, circling the dark clothed child with the katana in his grip.

Growling deep in his chest, Hiei lunged at the closed demon, slashing at him with his blade. The golden colored cat demon caught the blade easily in his clawed hand before it could come in contact with his body, breaking it in two; taking his other hand he grabbed Hiei by the throat. Lifting him off the ground another demon came and grabbed his arms, as a third tied his hands together.

"Now who's the tough one around here hybrid?" the cat demon taunted in amusement, digging his sharp claws into Hiei tender skin so blood started trickling down his neck and onto his chest, dampening his shirt. The demon then throw Hiei's small figure away – smirking when a sickening crack was heard as the petite body hit a tree – and cleaned his claws with his tongue, tasting the warm red liquid on them. "You may be a hybrid, but your blood is appetizing."

In response, Hiei growled, trying to stand, doing his best to ignore the pain in his now shattered arm and his several broken ribs.

While that was happening to Hiei, Dekage was trying her best to reach him, but one, or several of the demons – she couldn't tell – wouldn't allow her to get close. Their quick movements were making her nauseous and disoriented – making her want to vomit.

"What's wrong, hybrid?" a smooth voice asked. Sounding as if the was right in front of her, she jumped slightly and moved back, pinning herself against a tree. "What's this?" Dekage felt a rough hand grasp her roughly under the chin, forcing her face up upwards. "That's interesting, you're blind. I could have sworn you weren't, by the way you demanded information earlier, you were looking straight at me…" the male demon pondered, confusion laced not only in his voice but in his aura too. "Oh well, it doesn't concern me." With that decide Dekage felt some rope go around her wrist, binding her hands together.

They'd been walking for hours now. Both children were getting tired, having not slept that night and they were also hungry for they had not eaten since yesterday morning. Hiei limped slightly, only grunting in pain when one of their captors pulled on the rope that connected to the hands or when he stepped the wrong way. They made no complaints though, knowing it wouldn't do them any good, and if anything it would make things worst.

"Are you going to be okay Hiei?" Dekage asked in a whispered voice, making sure it only reached his ears, when she felt her friend nearly fall from the last tug on the rope. They really weren't tugs at all, they were more like jerks and did they weren't ready for them, they'd more likely then not would have pulled their arms right out of their sockets.

They were walking next to each other with the other demons surrounding them. Dekage could feel that the demons where confident that they wouldn't try to escape, seeing as Hiei was hurt and Dekage's blindness.

When Hiei didn't answer her, she moved closer to him, brushing her side against his good one, trying to give what little comfort she could. She sensed him relax somewhat at her nearness and wanted to smile, but hide it, knowing it would attract too much attention.

After that, they walked in silence. There was also no more jerking on the rope or pushing or kicking, yelling, running or threatening – which both Hiei and Dekage quietly thanked. The two children were breathing heavy now, but they had gotten use to the steady but quick pace at which they were led. They started to relax, as fatigue started settling on their small frames. After a few minutes of letting their bodies relax, Dekage felt tension build in the rope once more.

"Brace…" she didn't get a chance to finish her whispered warning before the rope snapped forward, catching both children off guard by the force alone. Even with herself braced, Dekage found herself stuggled to keep her balance.

Hiei had heard the beginning of her warning, but there wasn't enough time for him to react. He felt the rope jerk hard, sending him to the ground as it dislocated both his shoulders. Whimpers escaped his lips as he rolled around on the ground, trying to get the pain to stop.

Instantly, Dekage drop to the ground beside him, trying to get him to stop thrashing. After a few minutes she somehow got her arms around his body and held him close to her chest, growling at the ones who where laughing at them. Before Dekage could do or say anything the laugher stopped, and the area that they where in became deadly quiet – minus the whimpers and growls coming from the two children.

Dekage growled definitely as she felt the leader of the group moving towards them. She swung her claws up as best as she could with them tied together and having Hiei in her arms, as she felt the demon's hand reach towards them. The warm liquid on her claws accompanied by a metallic smell, told her she got what she wanted and she allowed a cocky smirk to grace lips. She braced herself for a hit that never came.

"Which one of you did this to the boy?" Dekage lavender eyes widened slightly with surprise that he hadn't hit her for scratching him but also for the fact he'd called his own men about their treatment?

"I'll ask this one last time, which one of you did this to the boy?" their leaders voice was demanding, one that could not be ignored.

"I did, sir," a timid voice spoke up. "We were just having some fun with them." He was pleading his case ineffectively. Just as he finished his sentence, an enormous energy surged forward and a pain filled scream was heard, before the timidly speaking demon was no more.

Dekage buried her face into Hiei's neck – unmindful of his wounds – as she tried escape from the painful scream that came from the lesser demon as its leader took his life, using him as an example of his dominance over the group that stood around him. The scent of blood hung heavily in the air as Dekage buried her sensitive nose into Hiei neck, only find blood slowly trickling down his throat.

Withdrawing enough to examine at the wound on the scarlet-eyed demon's throat, she carefully began to clean the small puncture wounds with her tongue, allowing the healing part of her poison in her saliva to heal the wounds. Only when the small wounds where healed completely, did she noticed she wasn't by herself any longer. Dekage wiped her head around, feeling the lead demon sitting beside her she growled warningly, tightening her hold on her injured friend.

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Disagree with something or caught a mistake? Confused? Please tell; just don't be mean about it. Blunt I can handle but plan out mean I wont tolerate. Flamer are warned.I'm going to ask for about 3 or 4 review for each chapter ok? So, please leave your review on the way out

Magic


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I've revised the prologue and Chapter 1 for anyone who's interested, it nothing real big though, just a few correction to some error that I found and that had been pointed out to me. So ya… anyway thank you to all who have reviewed. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Chapter 2

A growl raked through Dekage's body as she felt the other demon's hand reach for her friend.

"Hey now, I'm only checking to see how bad his wounds are girl. Considering you're in know position to examine them your self," He replied, annoyance thick in his voice. When the child's growling didn't subside he sighed heavily. "Listen I wont hurt him nor even touch him if that makes you feel better, promise."

Dekage stared at him with her lavender - unseeing eyes. She felt him shiver slight under her unseeing gaze – as most did, including Hiei – and wanted to smirk but again she didn't.

"You better honor your word," Dekage warned, knowing she couldn't do anything to him if he decided not to.

"Fine," the lead demon agreed. "But I'll need you to remove his shirt."

Dekage nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning her sightless eyes to her hands, where they were still tired together. Her sensitive hearing heard the demon sigh and felt him reach for her hands. The only thing she did was tense as the demons hands worked to untie the ropes.

The rope slipped off her wrist, revealing raw, bleeding skin. After the demon had untied the ropes around Hiei's wrist, did Dekage gently start to remove Hiei's clock and white, loose mussel shirt, ignoring her own sores. Once the clothing were removed Dekage heard the demon next to her take a deep, sharp breath.

"What?" the girl ask curiously, but quietly. Not bothering to lift her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to see anything.

"He doesn't look to good, girl, that's all," he answered, wondering how the boy had walked so long without dieing or complaining. The right side of Hiei's small chest and upper right arm were black and blue, while his left shoulder area was starting to bruise. He also had red stains on his chest - more likely than not from when his neck had been bleeding bleeding.

"I don't know where we're goin' to find a healer. Even if we did, I don't think he'd survive," the leader explained.

Dekage ignored him, concentrating on listening to Hiei's chest - mainly his heart and lunges. Listening to the heart first, she quickly dismissed that of being in any danger, after hearing a strong steady beat. Now focusing on his lunges, Dekage easily found problems. His breath was labored and scratchy, but her main concern was that his breaths where becoming shallower and longer between each breathe.

"Can someone go and get me some water? I'll need a lot of it, I'm going to heal him." Everyone started at her in disbelief. There were very few demon healer and none had heard of a healer being so young. So they stood there, unsure of what to do.

"You heard what the child wanted. Now get moving!" At their leaders commanding voice, everyone jumped back into reality, hurrying to get what was needed.

"Why are you helping us, when you are the cause of it?" Dekage question softly, not liking that she couldn't understand what the demon sitting beside her was. She felt his eyes on her back, but she ignored them, moving so Hiei was lying on the uneven ground.

"I have a soft spot for kids," the demon answered softly. Dekage could just picture his eyes having a soft hue to them. There was a silence that settled between the two.

"Then explain why you're doing this to us?" Dekage suddenly asked, in an almost pleading note. "If you have a soft spot for kids, why do this to us?" Along with the pleading note, Dekage tone also held confusion.

"It's my job, someday you'll understand kid. Until than, don't question me, understand?" Threat was evident in his voice but she paid no heed to it.

"Do you have a name?" Dekage questioned, running her fingers through Hiei's gravity defiant hair. She came across no tangles as she repeated the motion a smile graced her features. She'd always been jealous of the soft and tangled free locks.

"Bonsuese," the lead demon suddenly spoke up, bring Dekage out of her musings. Dekage nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're men are back, now if you don't mind I have some healing to do. But after I'm done, I'll need some time to recover my energy," the girl explained, withdrawing her hand from Hiei's hair and running it through her own, which was tangled because it had long since fallen from the braid she had had it in.

"How long?"

"A day, two that the most."

"Fine, you can have two days at the most. If you're tired after that you'll be carried," the demon stated, moving to get up.

"You're so considerate," Dekage stated sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to ask you to move away from me." Bonsuese didn't say a word but Dekage heard him walk away, but not too far.

"Hiei, I'm going to try and heal you, ok?" the blind girl explained in a whispered voice. "But first I'm going to numb the pain." Knowing she wouldn't get a reply – he had blacked out a little while ago – she turned her attention towards the two demons holding a large bowl of water between them.

"With this be enough?" one of them asked.

"Yes it will. Now set it down beside me and leave," Dekage answered from her spot next to Hiei.

"How can you even tell girl? You're blind. Unless you're lying to us and only acting like you are," another demon accused, while he and his partner moved to set down the water bowl.

"Oh I'm very much blind. My last sight I saw was Hiei giving me the katana the Bonsuese now wears. The blindness however is part of the curse inside of the blessing of my blood," the girl replied. "But I must get to work on so back away." She heard a grunt of disgust or displeasure – she couldn't tell – but they did what was told of them, after they got a warning glare from Bonsuese.

As soon as they were some ways off, Dekage felt around for Hiei's discarded cloak. Finding it, she soaked it in the ccool water. Once it had soaked up as much water as it could hold, Delage removed it from the bowl and placed it so it was lying over Hiei small chest, where the most of the pain was coming from.

A shooked gasp escaped Hiei;'s lips as the cool material connected with his fevered flesh. Slowly he opened up his pain filled scarlet eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Dekage looking down at him. She moved her cold hands so that they were on his forehead, trying to comfort him. Trying to lean into the comforting touch, Hiei found himself in too much pain to more, so he just laid there enjoying it.

"Hiei I'm going to try healing you. But first I'm going to numb the pain," she explained, removing her hand from his forehead.

The crimson-eyed demon made no reply, knowing that his friend would heal him no matter what he did or didn't say. Dekage moved her hands so that they were positioned on the wet cloak. Concentrating, she pooled her energy in her hands, causing the water soaked cloaking to freeze. Felling Hiei shiver, she withdrew her hands, allowing her energy to flow freely within her being once more.

"Better?"

"Hn," Hiei grunted, happy that the pain was slowly ebbing away. He smirked as he saw Dekage smile down at him. _I promise that I'll become strong; strong enough to protect you, so that you wont need a reason to use your healing powers. I know it hurts you when you heal any other besides your self. That's why I'm making you a promise, so that I don't have to see you sure._ The silent promise echoed through his head as he allowed his eyes to close.

Another smile graced Dekage's lips as she felt Hiei drift to sleep. Sighing, she removed her own cloak, revealing a white, tight, backless shirt. Two vertical scares running down her shoulder blades.

"What happened to your back, girl?" Bonsuese question curiously, looking at the two ragged scares.

"Nothing now I near to concantrat," Dekage replied. "No one can talk ok?"

"Sure, kid." Turning his piercing green eyes onto his men, glaring at each in turn. He smirked when no one kept eye contact with him, some even stepped back, showing their submission.

Dekage, hearing nothing but breathing coming from the demons behind her, allowed herself to relax and focus on Hiei breathing. Once locking onto Hiei's breathing she moved her hands so that they were gently pressing against his right side of the ice-covered chest. She knew she had the right spot because she heard Hiei growl in warning. She ignored it though and continued building her energy into her hands, this time with out the freezing affect.

Hiei looked up at Dekage, a pain filled glare bore into her. She was going to hurt both of them just so that she could fix him. He felt her energy rising and he knew once it reached a certain level, there would be no other choose but to continue on with what she started – she was close to that level of power now.

Scarlet eyes – as well as everyone else – never strayed from her being, but Hiei's eyes could see the pain that was written on her face as her power soared pass the point of no return. The pain expression on Dekage's face on grew when Hiei heard the sound of flesh and bone break, reform and tear. Hiei found himself froze; looking up at the pain expression Dekage wore as a pair of black wing sprouted from her back, when all he wanted to do was turn away.

Dekage's wings where the color of the midnight sky and was about the length of Hiei, he also knew that they were as soft as they looked. He'd only seen her wing twice, once when they first meant and the second time was when she healed a small child that had stayed with them for a little while. The second time was when he got to run his fingers through her soft feathers.

When Dekage's wing sprouted from her back, the energy she'd been collecting rushed into Hiei. The feeling was so good that it almost hurt. Hiei could feel the energy wasting over him, mending what was broken, healing what needed to be heal and even getting him some extra energy to keep for himself so that he didn't feel tired. The bruising quickly faded, leaving his pale skin untouched.

A gentle, weak smile graced Dekage's features as Hiei looked up at her. They seem to be looking at each of, even though Dekage couldn't see. But Hiei knew better than to judge, he knew she was looking at him, it was just… without seeing.

As if satisfied with her job she gave one last weak smile, before her eyes closed, her body going limp. She fell heavily on to Hiei, who just laid there, make sure Dekage was asleep before he moved. After several long moments, he slowly started to move, holding his friend against his chest as he sat up, being sure nothing hit her wings. He knew that her wings where sensitive to just about everything and not wanting to see her in pain, Hiei was extra tender with the appendages.

Holding Dekage bridle style, Hiei moved so that he was leaning with his back against a tree, making sure that her wings were pressed against her back.

"That was interesting," Bonsuese voice broke the silence, his voice revealing nothing. Hiei's gaze turned from soft to cold within seconds of looking up at the leader of the group.

Author's Note: I'll most likely revise this chapter before I put another up. I'm looking for 3 or 4 reviews before I update next, so please leave the reviews as you leave. Thanks bye for now and hope to see you real soon.

Magic


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been sick, but I better now **YAY**. Well, I've gotten three title suggestions and I want you to vote on the one you think suits best, I can't decided, I like them all.

_**Melting the Frozen Heart**_

_**Frozen Fire**_

_**Blind to the World**_

Remember I'll still accept title suggestion if you can think of any more. Well anyway on with the story!

Chapter 3

Two days passed without incident and still Dekage did not wake. It made Bonsuese annoyed and Hiei worried. Bonsuese had explained about the two-day arrangement. So it had Hiei uneasy about what the lead demon was going to do since Dekage's resting time was up.

The grip around Dekage's figure tightened as Hiei watched Bonsuese move towards them. Dekage's wings had returned to a dormant state within her back so Hiei wasn't too concerned with gripping her hard.

"We leave tomorrow morning," the green-eyed demon announced, stopping a few feet from the two younger demons. "I'll carry the girl if she has not woken up by then."

"Like hell you'll touch her, you bastard!" Hiei snapped venomously, his crimson eyes narrowing in warning. Neither demon moved, as the younger male continued glaring the older one. The other members of the group started to gather around – curious as to what their lead would do to such an opened challenge after such a powerful display a few days ago.

"Kid, you've got balls," Bonsuese suddenly commented, before turning to walk away, chuckling to himself. He'd have to watch the boy more carefully if he wanted to get his full pay. There was no denying the challenge the boy had demanded, and him being leader would had complied with no problems if it wasn't for the fact that: 1) the boy was paid for and 2) he was hold that girl.

'_Ya I have balls,'_ Hiei growled mentally. _'And I'll show him what will happen if I'm pushed.'_ Crimson eyes glared in the direction Bonsuese had headed – challenging. He wasn't about to let his only friend be carried by anyone _but_ him, and that was only if she didn't wake up.

Hiei's glare lessened as he turned his eyes from Bonsuese to Dekage. He moved his free hand so the that it brushed the raven colored bangs from Dekage's closed eyes – being sure to be gentle. Hiei took note of the peaceful expression the graced her features as she slept. Dekage showed more emotions than himself – that he could be sure of – but yes, he always did like the peaceful look she got while she slept. Why? He didn't know, but then again he didn't care.

Hiei was brought out of his musing when he felt the body in his lap shift suddenly. Refocusing, he found the Dekage had buried her face into his chest. Being gentle, the male demon moved Dekage's face way from his chest – taking note that she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"You have some of your sight back," Hiei more stated than asked, in a whispered voice meant only for her ears. The only response he got was a something growl in a grunt that meant he said something stupid or there's an obvious answer.

"Tired…" Dekage groaned after a while, jerking her head away from Hiei's gentle hold on her face in favor of burying in his chest once more. "Let me… go back to sleep…" she yawned in a whiny voice.

"Will you be wake by morning? We're leaving."

"Shut up and… let me sleep…" the now partially blind girl snapped in-between yawns. And if to prove it was the end of the conversation, Dekage turn so the she could snuggle deeper into the warmth Hiei had to offer.

Hiei sighed, knowing it was useless to try and get her to talk. Last time he don't it when she'd fallen asleep in his lap she bit him in the stomach – leaving a bruise that wouldn't heal for a few weeks since she'd broken the skin and injected some of her poison. He hadn't talked to her for a long time after that – unless it was necessary and then say what he had to say in the fewest words possible. Actually they were just getting back on speaking terms – that's one of the reasons why Hiei had gotten the sword for her.

A growl escaped his throat as he thought of the now stolen artifact. He'd worked hard for it and had actually earned in it an honest fashion – unlike most of their other things. Suddenly a smirk played across his features – a devilish sparkle in his eyes – as his mind worked to up a 'game' to play with his captors. The sky – the fire colors of the sunset – giving him the prefect idea.

But first he'd have to be patient and wait for a little while. So Hiei sat back – trying to relax – and hoped to get some rest before the blackness of the night was upon them.

Author's Note: Short... I know, but anyway do vote/review on your way out. If it confusing please tell me and I'll try and fix it but now I have lots of homework to do and while I'm doing that I'm going to try and write another chapter. Or maybe I'll just skip the two weeks worth of homework and write another chapter... ya that sounds much more fun. Well, anyway see ya later.

Magic


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello! Head up... this chap is a short one. Oh and before I forget I've had several people voice and/or review there vote to me about the title and well... the winner is... Frozen Fire... YAY! I just want to thank everyone who voted and/or gave suggestions... anyway on with the story!

Chapter 4

Hiei woke to be greeted by darkness – night had fallen. A cocky smirk graced his lips as an evil gleam made its way into his eyes. It was pay back time and he saw just the weapon he'd use.

There – laying several yards off – was a fire pit with dieing coals that could easily be brought back to life with the right help. First though, he'd have to make sure no one was awake – not they would be able to stop him anyway. Using his senses he felt only four sleeping forms surrounding the dieing fire. Easily he found another being near the edge of the clearing that they were in – no doubt as a guard but he too was in a light sleep. There was only one being he could not find and he was guessing that it was Bonsuese. Hiei guessed that the lead demon was far off – like all the other times he had left.

The smirk on Hiei's face broadened as he found all occupants asleep. Turning his crimson eyes onto the softly dieing ambers he forced them into life. This life, however, was different from it previous one. Instead of having a warm, caring orange-red glow that was could be tamed by the stones around it, it had a blackish-purple color that danced with wanted destruction – that at the moment was tamed only by Hiei's gaze and concentration.

As the flames grew bigger and darker Hiei's gaze near wavered – he dare not even blink. A gleam of amusement lit crimson eyes as the flames started to separate – into what seemed to be small serpents – and headed towards the slumbering 'guards' that where there. The flaming serpents soon found themselves in striking range – Hiei found himself struggling to control all his 'beasts', but that didn't matter. Now, that didn't matter, for he was going to release his serpents so they may do as they please the being that were laid out before them.

Once he completely released control, he heard the surprised and pain filled yelps of the men as his 'pets' played and chuckled to himself. He stopped after a moment, a look of misery on his face. Hiei knew the attack wouldn't kill anyone, yes, they would be sore and burned for a few weeks, but someday he promised himself that this, and many more of his attacks would do more than what this one just did.

He sighed, he had more to worry about right now, and tomorrow's punishment was one of them. _'It worth it though_', Hiei finally decided before burying his face in Dekage's black mane, letting her snowy day scent calm him. He would need his rest if he were going to face what ever it was he was going to get tomorrow.

Taking another deep breath – letting Dekage's scent wash over him – he felt a very amused Bonsuese enter the clearing. Hiei was curious, but he quietly dismissed the feeling and forced himself into a light sleep that quickly became deeper.

Author's Note: Like? Hate? Confuse? Or just whatever... tell me. Well, see ya. Please leave your review on the way out. Bye


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Another day another charter. This chapter is a little longer than the last one... I felt a little guilt about the last chapter being so short so I'm making up for that one. Enough of my blahings and on with the story... Oh... before I forget... thank to all who has review so far and has been loyal readers (passes out cookies and shoots off fireworks) and now we're partying... weeeeeeeee!

Chapter 5

Hiei woke to find himself unusually warm – which didn't bug him, being the half fire demon that he was, but he was curious as to why it was so hot. He opened his crimson eyes only to be greeted by bright yellow flames. Quickly, he looked down – and to his relief – saw that Dekage was still in his arms. She had sweat coming down her face and her breathing sounded labored.

That wasn't good. Hiei knew the Dekage's dominate element was ice, so the fire that surrounded them – even though it _may_ not kill her – would still cause her great problems if exposed to it for long periods of time. Now, he was sorry for having used most of his energy the night before for his prank. If he would have known these demons would have involved Dekage in his punishment, he would have stayed asleep.

Growling, Hiei concentrated on his remaining energy – that was nearly gone – as he tried to gain control of the raging yellow colored flame. It was ironic how just last night, he'd turned those flames into his own and had wreaked a little havoc on the ones who had captured them. Looking at the flames around them, Hiei noticed that even with the little influence he gave, they did not grow smaller nor did the color change to his signature color of blackish-purple and they should have.

By now, he was standing – Dekage curled up in his arms – with his back against the tree he'd been sleeping on. Somehow, the tree had yet to catch fire and that made Hiei wonder. Was someone else controlling the flames? But that how could that be? There were no fire demons in the group, minus Hiei and Dekage.

The flames – which moments ago seemed to be standing still – now move forward. The pace a slow and unrushed one, even if the flames seemed enraged for one reason or another. That when Hiei noticed that he was panting slightly to – nearly as hard as Dekage was but hard enough to make a difference. Realization struck him; the fire was taking their much-needed oxygen.

Hiei snarled at the flames as if it would drive them away – all the while knowing it wouldn't but it did help the stress. He shook the sleeping girl's form that was in his arms. When all he got all a grunt and a turn to snuggle into him once more, he growled at her. Again he got no response and growled to himself and at her before lowering his face to her being.

He really didn't want to have to do this – considering they were on talking terms once more and he really didn't want her mad at him again – but she had left him no other choice in the matter. So he moved his face closer to her arm. Once he was close enough that his nose was touching her arm, he hesitated. Taking one look at the ever-closer yellow flames, he decide that he could live with her being mad at him for a few day.

With that decide he dug his fangs into her arm, causing her to yelp and push away from him. Hiei let her go – allowing her to fall to the ground on her back, which he could tell had shocked her. Now that she was on the ground, he could see the flames move faster towards her.

"Get over here now!" Hiei barked, not waiting for her to catch her bearings. "Roll towards me!" Almost as soon as the command had left his mouth lavender-eyed girl was doing what was told of her. The breath that Hiei didn't know he had been holding rushed out of him, only for him to find that it was getting harder to breath.

Dekage was very much awake now and to say the else pissed out at Hiei. He had bit her – not that she hadn't done it to him, but still… he bit her! Now she was lying on her back, holding her upper right arm, and for some reason it was really hot. She didn't remember it being this hot before, especially sense it was that time of year when the days grew short and the nights colder. It rarely got hot enough to remove her cloak, except when the days where longer and hotter. Then she, nor Hiei, wore their cloaks, but even then it was never this hot.

Dekage forced herself to relax enough to figure out that Hiei was standing near a tree, and from what she could tell, he seemed worried and/or concerned about something. That is when she sensed something that seemed out of place, as if they didn't belong to any of the three worlds.

She didn't even realize that she had rolled over towards Hiei – in actuality she hadn't even heard his instructions over the roar of the flames. They may not seem that loud to Hiei, but to her it was much more.

Gripping Hiei's arm, she did not realize that she was sinking her claws into his flesh. Dekage heard the warning growl was admitted from Hiei, she immediately loosened her grip, not bother with a sorry.

"Hiei, we need to get off of here," Dekage panted, once more tightening her hold on Hiei's arm. To say she was nervous would have been an understatement – she was down right scared. She'd felt this kind of energy before she'd met Hiei and it had been nothing good. Now, if only she could remember what the creatures standing before them were called and why they bestow such fear to her, then maybe it would make her feel better. For right now, though, she wanted to, no needed to get way from them.

"No duh," the spiky haired demon commented between breaths. He could sense the fear coming off his company in waves. Yes, he liked the feel of fear coming off others, but not Dekage, she the exception to just about everything in when it came right down to it. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why and it angered him to no ends, but at the same time – as long as it was she and _no_ one else – it didn't matter. "Do you know what this thing is?"

"Yes and no. I've encountered something like it but I do remember much about it. Sorry," Dekage answered to the fullest, ashamed that she couldn't remember such a little run in. But something told her that these were one of the reasons why she alone and why she'd met Hiei.

"Don't be. You probably can't remember for a reason," Hiei offered. He knew that the smaller she-demon had had a mother that had loved her and had mostly died saving her. When he had found Dekage and she'd explained everything to him and he'd envied her – after all, his mother's clan had tossed him away like he was noting.

When it came to the details of where or why her mother had left her all Dekage would say was, "Something went really wrong". It was also than that they realized that she had subconsciously locked her memories of that time away. From then on, they'd been with each other – that was about four years ago on.

"The trees," Hiei suddenly panted. "We can go through the trees, are you up for it?" Scarlet meant lilac for an instant and it was decided. Hurriedly, Hiei removed Dekage grip from his arm and held her hand. She was going to have to trust him if he was going to get them both out of there – with her not being able to see and her senses disoriented by the energy that the flames were giving off, trust was hard to give.

To Hiei's amazement, he watched Dekage give him her trust as if it was nothing – but he knew it was a lot more than nothing. It was indirectly saying "Hiei I'm trusting you with my life, don't fail me" and at this moment it that was exactly what it was saying.

'_Would I be so trusting if the roles where reverse?'_ The question must have shown in his aura because Dekage started to speak.

"I trusting you because I know you can do this," the blind she-demon reassured, cupping his face with her free hand.

Hiei nodded, looking into unseeing lilac colored eyes. _'Yes, I would.' _The came to him as he found himself lost with her violet orbs. Before he realized what he was doing Hiei dropped his face to Dekage – his lips meeting hers. He smirked one of his infamous cocky grins as he felt Dekage lean into his kiss – this was his first kiss so he wasn't quite sure what to do. He was pretty sure that her being comfortable was a good thing though.

Even while he was enjoying himself, Hiei kept a watchful eye on the once again slowly moving flame. He would not be caught off guard, just because he was enjoying himself.

Dekage was at a lost for words, she hadn't expected Hiei to kiss her. If he would have done it about year ago though, she knew that she would have pushed him away, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do so. She felt safe when he was near and his soft lips against hers made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

So she did the only thing that she could, she relaxed, closed her eyes and trusted him – just like before. The she-demon didn't know what to when she felt Hiei's fang nip her bottom lip. Soon after she felt Hiei's tongue slip out of his mouth and was licking the spot at where his fang had dug in a little too deep and had cause it to sting – smoothing it away.

Hiei pulled away, not liking to, but finding it necessary for the yellow flames seemed to have picked up their pace once more. It made him that he'd just closed his eyes for a second and opened them again to find the things nearly burning his back – he didn't know when but sometime during his and Dekage make out session she had ended up with her back against a tree.

Hiei smirked at the dazed look on Dekage's face as he easily pulled her up into the tree they had been standing under. Pride – for some unknown reason to him – rose as a blush spread over her cheeks. He placed one time phantom kiss on her lips.

"It's time for us to get out of here," Hiei answered her unspoken question. He let his breath tease her skin before turning back to the problem at hand. The weird yellow flames where now climbing the tree they had moved into – it had separated into several different balls of fire and were jumping from branch to branch. Hiei was glad he chose to stop on the higher branches. "Trust me?"

Dekage was a little surprise by what Hiei asked, considering she had all ready given it to him. "I've already told you that I do trust you, Hiei," she answered, uneasiness replacing the feeling that she had had moments ago.

"Do you trust me with… with everything?" Hiei didn't know what he wanted to hear but there was something. All he knew was that if he heard it he know what it would be… the thing was he didn't know what to ask or how to ask it.

The fireballs were to close for comfort so Hiei told off again – Dekage right behind him. Unfortunately, the fireballs followed at speed that matched Hiei's to both their surprise. As the fireballs closed in, Hiei and Dekage felt the much-needed air being taking away as things started to herd them back towards the clearing. Where they first encountered the bizarre flames.

Author's Note: Like? Hate? Confused? Do tell. Please leave your reviews on your way out. Also forgive all the crazy moments above... I don't believe it was in involved...


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this I wrote it with a fever of 102 and so I'm sorry if some things don't make sense. 

1 day in demon world 7 day in the human world

1 day in the spirit world 3 days in the human world and a half of day in the demon world

_**VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! MUST READ TO UNDEERSTAND!**_

Ice demons were the last demons to be thrown into the demon world and they never really adapted to the time change. So they mature quicker then normal. While fire demons were one of the first demons to be cast into demon world, they quickly adapted to the time change so the mature at what considered a normal rate for a demon child.

But for right now, I really, really need your guys help again. I need a name for a character that you'll meet in this chapter. Well, if guys don't want to help that fine too... but then I'm going to be stuck calling him Mr. Very Creepy Old Dude That Needs To Die... and if that's fine with you than it's fine with me. 

Enough rambling... and on with the story...

Chapter 6 

The two children landed back in the clearing – the flames making a wide circle around them, allowing much needed oxygen. Both young demons took in the much-required air as they tried soothing their burning lungs.

Hiei moved so that he was standing over Dekage. When they had landed, she had dropped to her knees – panting – still exhausted from healing him a few nights ago. He would have protected her anyway, but now there seemed to be a stronger need to do so now – something that he couldn't really explain. He knew to trust his instinct though, so he didn't question them now – that was one of his first lessons in life.

A growl was admitted from his chest as the flames parted and two figures stepped through. Instantly, Hiei recognized Bonsuese and felt a seed of dread sprout within him as he read the expression the lead demon's face. There was a mixture of regret, sorrow and… pity? Yes, that what Hiei saw, pity and it was directed at them, that couldn't be a good sign.

Emerald eyes had watched as the fire beasts rounded up their prey for their master. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little twerps. Those forbidden brats grow on you once you got to know them – especially that boy. He may had been troublesome at time, but the way he handled his friend you would have never known that. Bonsuese would have preferred giving these children to the devil himself, instead of the man that walked along side him.

Bonsuese turned his hardened green eyes on to the dark robed being beside him. The only thing that was visible was his unusual glowing red eyes and long – almost skeleton like – type fingers that were extremely long and drowned with aged, as well as deadly sharp. The demon also stood hunched over, as if it pained him to stand up straight while his breathing came in ragged, hissing breaths that made him sound ill and that he was at deaths door. That did not matter though, and no one dare to cross this demon and with good reason.

The saying was never judge a book by its cover, right? Well, if you judge this demon by his appearance you'd be in more than a world of hurt. For he is one of the oldest and strongest demons in the demon world and the fire beasts around Bonsuese and the stranger were the proof behind it. Those creatures where Hellcats – beings from the top-most layer's of Hell, but to summon beings from such a damnable place took years to master and even more energy.

Hiei watched as Bonsuese stayed closer to the outside of the circle as the robed being continued. Crimson locked with emerald – crimson holding something between question and betrayal while emerald held a swirl of now unreadable emotions.

Turning his eyes back to the robed figure he was surprised to find him standing in front – looking down at him. Almost too quick for Hiei to pick up on – he watch as the strange demon's bony hand came up and grasped his throat, picking him up. Growling, Hiei began to struggle as his own hands can up to grip an equally bony arm that held him. His vision began fading as his air supply was cut off, this only causing him to struggle more.

"You will cease your useless thrashing or forfeit your life." The stranger's voice was hoarse as if it had been used to scream a thousand screams. A small 'do it' from Dekage was the only real reason why Hiei stopped his struggles. If _she_ wanted anything of him he would do it, even if he didn't know why.

Hiei felt sick to his stomach as he watched this strange demon look him over and couldn't do anything about it. He knew his claws were digging into the stranger's arm – but Hiei didn't care.

"What propagation do you contain?" the horsed voiced demon question, fully aware that he would not get an answer out of the small dark demon child. "You refuse to answer," the demon replied to Hiei's silence as if upset. "That is fine, I do not need you to speak to get my answers."

­

Unmasked curiosity flashed in Hiei's eyes, which caused the robed demon to admit a low rumbling like chuckle.

"You will see." Was the only response the eerie figure gave the curious hybrid. The unknown demon's free hand came up and he ran his clawed index finger from Hiei's ear all the way down to his chin – leaving a blood trail behind. "You see, blood tells all, hybrid," the demon explained, bring his now blood covered finger away from Hiei's face. The free hand cover Hiei's smaller ones as a long tongue-like thing came out from the hood.

Hiei's crimson eyes widened in disgust as the thing slowly began lick his bleeding cheek. He tried freeing his hands so that he could slash at the tongue but the grip that held him was firm, which caused him to growl. Hiei picked up on the robed demon announce and smirked – hoping to dig deep under his skin.

At this, Hiei's began feel a burning sensation a long his face – the saliva's venomous attributes finally showing. Each demon had there own unique saliva. Enough of one's saliva is healing while too much of it can leave other uncomfortable for weeks. The main use for their poison is to heal and/or help heal major and/or minor cut on mate and children.

Hiei tried moving his face away as the sensation continued to grow, only to find that he couldn't. He heard a loud panting and found that Dekage had moved closer – also the circle seemed to be growing smaller. Suddenly, he felt the tongue stop licking him and the hand move away from his own hands.

He felt weightless unexpectedly, he barely had time to close his eyes before he felt gravity hit once more. Earth rose up around him as he felt his back collide with the well pack ground – shattering the dirt around him – and the sound of freshly healed ribs, not just cracking, but shattering under the impact was heard – not ready to take that kind of abuse just yet.

Hiei rolled over on to his side as he tried to figure out what the hell happen to him. He knew he had been thrown, but... when? He didn't notice when Dekage crawled up beside him and sat down – looking him over.

"Breath Hiei," Dekage commanded, covering his eyes trying to get him to focus. That seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he had been in because he took a deep breath of the once again thin air. The blind girl could hear something off in Hiei's chest again – something that had took a lot of energy to fix only half way.

Actually the off-ness in Hiei's breathing – even though he didn't notice it – had started before Bonsuese had entered the picture and that was one of the main reason she had started sleep next to Hiei – or in his arms and on his lap, always curled against his chest though. She had slowly started healing him then and again it had been ruined by... she couldn't remember but she knew that she had met this demon before and nothing good had happened.

Pulling Hiei into her lap, she glared in the direction of the demon that had caused her friends pain and possibly could have killed him.

"He will not live," the cold, horsed voice answered her glares. "Even with your treatments." He knew this to be a lie, the girl in front of him was actually a good healer for such a young age and if she was who he thought her to be, than she would be the hybrid of fire and ice – age 15. Truly, her fire blood had done wonders on her aging process and if the display early was anything to go by, then the male hybrid's fire blood had done wonders on him as well – estimating at an age of 15 or 16.

A growl brought the demon out of his musings and he was not at all pleased at what he saw. The little female hybrid was disobeying him and trying to heal the stubborn male hybrid that he had hoped would had dead from the impact when he had thrown him. But no, now the female was there, in front of him in all her glory – wings out and all – as she tried to save her friend, who had began choking up blood.

The Hellcats stepped back as frost began to cover the ground, Dekage was using energy she had yet to learn control over, but that was ok – for now anyway. _'I _will_ harness this power one day,'_ those words rang through her head as the last of energy pooled out of her hands and into Hiei's chest – healing the worst of the damage. Soon it would be time to tell him of his problem, before it was to late. With those thoughts blankness overtook all of Dekage's senses as a well unconsciousness came upon her.

Subconsciously sensing the danger of the Hellcats her wings receded back into a dormant state – being the most sensitive part of her being – and she curled closer to an unconscious Hiei, who instinctively wrapped one of his arms around her.

The demon smirked but, it was covered by the hooked he wore and he reached in to one of his baggy sleeves. He pulled out two plump slacks of gold and tossed them at Bonsuese, who had watched the entire thing with seemingly little interest.

"I'll take both of them," the hooded figure spoke. "They should bestow me with excellent enjoyment."

Bonsuese said nothing as he gathered the gold and left, know that there was nothing that he could do to change the children fates.

Author's Note: Sorry about all the big words the creepy old dude uses. He's suppose to be old and wise so ya... well beside all the big fancies words were you confused at all? Like? Hate? Have any suggestions for a name for the creepy dude? Please review. Later.

5


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I have been debating with myself for a while and the nicer side won. So two updates in one night, lucky readers! Anyway, I still need a name for Mr. Old, Creepy Dude. So ya enjoy.   
Chapter 7 

Hiei was the first to wake – or so he thought – and he was not too happy but not at all surprise to find himself staring up at a grimy, dark stoned ceiling that you'd see only in dungeons. The air had musky old smell to it that said it hadn't been used for a while.

'_Dekage…'_ Hiei mind suddenly screamed and he bolted up into a sitting position – which he instantly regretted. Pain shoot through his chest cavity like fire nearly causing him to lap back into unconsciousness as he fell back onto his back, but he didn't. He curled into the fetal position as his arms when around to his chest – trying to find the source of the pain.

The blinded female hybrid had felt when Hiei had begun to stir and had wanted to be with him, but couldn't find the strength to move. She had woken early to check on him one of the armored guards had come – dragged her out and brought her up to see that bastard who had _'bought'_ them. Dekage would have spit on those words if she could have, but right now all she wanted to do was rest.

She had been punished for healing Hiei when he had wanted him dead. The demon in robed had found away to summon Dekage's wings from her back. They had plucked out most of her shielding feathers – those are what kept the wings from damage – out, and then if that wasn't painful enough, she had been whipped. Yes, on her wings and wards had been placed on them so that they could become dormant and heal.

Dekage wanted to call out to Hiei as she felt him shoot into a sitting position, but it was useless. Her voice had been strained far too much, from the screams of pain early. So she had one of two choices: sit back and watch him painfully die or move her own hurtful body and hope she had enough energy left to heal the damage he caused himself. Dekage smirked to herself; there was no chose to be made here.

Slowly the black haired black rose to her hands and knees, and then shortly after that Dekage was on shaky feet – a hand gripping the wall for balance. She could feel something changing in her as she walked unsteadily towards her fallen friend. It was in her blood and body… it was something hard to explain.

It felt as though her ancient ice demon blood had taken over completely. For once her elements had agreed on something and Dekage felt her ice demon blood run almost too strongly. She felt her body slowly start catching up with her true age; she also felt her wings healing a bit faster, but only some. Her elements had agreed on survival.

Crimson eyes flickered opened as a cool hand touched Hiei's cheek. Hiei was a bit surprise to see Dekage with her wings out, but it was to dim to tell if anything was wrong with them – though he did smell the thick scent of blood on his friend. There was also something different about her – her body seemed older then he remember it being – but then again he didn't really mind as all as she was ok.

Hiei brought his hand up so that he could touch Dekage face – even though it caused more pain – but her hand up and stopped his hand, as she shook her head no. She replaced his hand on his chest – leaving her own there as well – while lying down so that they were face to face.

A tender smile graced Dekage's lips as her hand began to admit a soft white light. She could feel Hiei's own mix heritage kick into survival mode – making his body as old as his mind was.

Hiei felt the pain cease as soon as Dekage's hand began to glow. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling that she knew – he wasn't going to push it though, he'd find out when she was ready or willing to talk to him about. For now though, he'd let it be.

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt Dekage remove her hand from his chest – though he would have preferred her leave it where it was. _'Where did that one come from?'_ Hiei questioned himself and his feelings. He'd been doing that to himself lately, it wasn't until the kiss had he acted upon his feelings – but then again did that really count, considering the circumstance they were under? Probably not, right?

'_Damn it!'_ He really hated it when he questioned himself. He felt the next to him – for he had turned so he was staring at the ceiling – inch away from him, more than likely sensing the frustration welling up in his being. "I'm not mad at you," Hiei grunted, trying to get her to stay close to him. Crimson eyes looked at her as when he heard her sigh, amusement danced in her dull violet eyes.

Hiei moved so that one of his arms was cushioning his own head, while the other slide under Dekage's head – his fingers playing with her now lengthened hair. He really wanted to see if what had happened on that fire field had been something or just… just nothing.

"What bugging you?" The question was almost to quiet for Hiei to pick up on and almost completely unrecognizable voice of Dekage. A soft smile played across her lips as see looked up at Hiei's face.

"It's hard to explain," Hiei answered after a while. He was putting their friendship on the line here, but he just had to know for sure. Dekage gave him a questionable look and he continued speaking. "But if it helps I can show you."

Ok, now she was confused. First he says it's hard to explain – she's got that just fine – but he says he'll show her? How does he get away with that? _'How can he show me, I can't see…'_ All thoughts stopped as she felt Hiei's lips against her own. She gasped, which Hiei took full advantage of and slip his own tongue with her mouth.

Hiei smirked when he felt her gasp and took complete advantage over it. Now he wanted her to response to him in someway as he started to coax her tongue with his own. Slowly, it was working, he'd just surprised her by his forwardness was all and soon they found themselves breaking off, panting slightly, to breath.

"That was all I needed to know," Hiei breathed, moving some of Dekage hair out of her face. If they hadn't had stopped when they had Hiei had a feel that he wouldn't have been able to, sure it was just a kiss, but it was accompanied by a spicy scent that Hiei craved. He knew it was coming from Dekage, but he had know idea what it was nor the feel that his body was giving off. Sure he had just gone through a 'growth spurt' so to say but that did explain why his body his acting the way it was around Dekage.

Panting still, Dekage question silently how much more of it they could take. Before there little 'growth spurts' they had been fine around each other, even the kiss on the fire field hadn't changed their scent like that. It scared her to think how far one kiss could go – but deep down it also excited her.

Hiei snaked an arm around Dekage waist and shoulders, pulling her flat against his being. Dekage tensed once flat against him – which caused Hiei to growl softly, almost inaudibly, which caused Dekage to try and inch away. A small purring sound erupted from the male hybrid's chest, which caught the other off guard.

Male demons rarely purr, unless it for his unborn or infant, child or mate, so Dekage was completely stunned to say the least, but happy nonetheless. Once comfortable that he was going to try anyway Dekage allowed herself to fall into a fitful sleep.

Unbeknown to the two young demons a set of glowing red watched from with in the shadows of the hallway just outside the barred door. _'Yes, these two will bestow must amusement. Breaking such strong spirits always amuses me… though they do seem to become harder and harder to find.'_

Author's Note: Like? Hate? Confused? Tell me. Just remember the more you review the fast I can update (most likely anyway, it all depends on the day). Anyway please leave your review on the way out. Thank you all to you who have review by the away, I have not forgotten you. Bye.

4


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for the update and Never Listening for giving me the name for Mr. Old, Creepy Dude... thanks a bunch. Oh and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. 

By the way I got a review say that Hiei is acting weak and asking why Dekage sprouts wings when she heals and Yukina doesn't. Got to remember Hiei's taking all the hits and Dekage is a different type of ice demon then Hiei and Yukina... I explain a little about that in the prologue and a little in this chapter I think.

Anyway on with the chapter... if you're still confused review and I'll try and explain things to you.

Chapter 8 

Dekage woke to a feeling of warmth encircling her, making her feel safe and comfortable. Snuggling closer and inhaling the scent she immediately recognized as Hiei's – which caused her to recall where they were. Right now though, she was curious as to what had happened last night – when they had kissed. She sighed lightly, closing her unseeing eyes. Taking another deep breath, Dekage noted that the spicy scent that had burned it way in her senses was no longer there – and very little still hung in the unmoving air.

Yawning, curiosity would have to wait for another day. Slowly, so as not to wake the light sleeper next to her, Dekage moved herself so that her head was lying on Hiei's lower left chest instead of is arm. Listening to the even breathing, she found that the off-ness that had once been there was gone, but she didn't know for how long. If he got hit in that area would the off-ness come back? Or would it not come back? If it did come back would she be able to heal him? Or would she loss her only true friend and maybe something... more?

As these questions raced through Dekage mind, she failed to notice the change in Hiei. He was fully awake now and she jumped when she felt his gentle hands come and begin to work through the feathers in-between her shoulder blades. Being a sensitive area – she began to lean into the area that was get attention, much like a cat or dog would do if you scratched them behind the ears. She even began to purr softly.

Unlike male demons, female demons purr a lot more often. Their purrs are usually so soft and they purr at for just about everything – when they get attention, for their mates, to comfort their children, when they are content and so on. Most of the time though, the purr will so soft that no one will hear it or they the males will just it ignore it.

"You're purring," Hiei stated with amusement. In truth, he never heard her purr before and it sounded soothing to him. He felt the mussels under his hand ripple as Dekage began to spread her wings. Hiei marveled as her wings stretched until it brushed against the closes wall – which was about 5 feet away from them. Studying the beautiful structure, Hiei quickly picked up on huge thin patch that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen Dekage's wings. Without realizing it, Hiei had reached his other up and was tenderly stoking the thin feathers.

Dekage's purring quickly turned into a warning growl, but Hiei heard none of it – to occupied by inspecting the wing. Even when Dekage tried to pull away from him, he held her where she was so that he could continue to look. Hiei own growl filled the air as Dekage began to struggle against his hold and instinct refused to let himself be beat by any... let alone a female.

Dekage was fighting with her own instinct as they screamed at her that there was a threat. Her wing – being plucked of most of their protective feathers – founds Hiei's hands a danger and was only reinforced when he didn't back away when warned. Now, Dekage was confused and the signals her friend were sending out was only confusing her more, but it didn't help that Hiei was still touching her wing.

Yes, he had been touching her wings before, but that area had been thick with protective feathers and hadn't been injured when she'd been whipped. Instinct told Dekage to flap her massive wings – logical thinking got the better of her though, if she did that, then she would beat her wings up even more and possible hurt Hiei – and she didn't want that, not after he had finished healing.

Thinking, she did the only thing that came to mind. "Please, don't." She knew she sounded pitiful to him, hell, she sounded pitiful to herself and it did make matters worst that her voice was still weak from being the abuse last night.

Hiei snapped his attention back to Dekage, when he heard her voice. Crimson eyes widen as he realized he was holding her down against – and not to gently either. Whether she realized it or not, she was trembling slight, which did not go unnoticed by Hiei. Quickly he released her and moved to lean against one of the far walls – thinking it best for the time being.

Unseeing lavender eyes watched as Hiei moved away but making no effort to stop him – even if she always wanted to. So she stay where he had left her – though it wasn't cold to her, she shivered and closed her wings close to her back, in hopes of keeping warm.

Her own cloak had been taking from her when her wings had been forced from her body. That was something she even, ever wanted to go through again. The pain had been bad enough when it she was in control but she thought she truly was going to dead when her wings were forced out.

A sound of rustling fabric broke through Dekage's thoughts as something warm landed on her lap. The scent that came from it was Hiei's – forest fire and pine. "Thanks." She picked up his cloak and curled it around her so that it wrapped around her front – her wings being warm enough as it was.

"Where do you get your wings from?" Hiei question suddenly. The question had been haunting him for along time. He knew a lot about her, yes, but then again nothing at all. Curiosity had gotten the better of him – again – but this time he wasn't going to screw up anything, he _would_ control himself.

Dekage stared in Hiei's direction for a moment. "My father. He was an Ancient ice demon and leader of his clan." A small sigh escaped the female hybrid's lips. "He never did know that my mother was with child and from what I have heard he is a noble type person. But get this, he hates hybrids." A sad smirk crossed her face as she turned her gaze down to the stone floor. "Ironic isn't it?" She didn't give him time to answer before she continued, a growl taking an undertone in her voice.

"I have met him once though – beautiful creator, the bastard – but he took my and mother and sold us, saying he'd never knew us. But deep down I saw it in his eyes. He knew who we were and then sold us to this higher up Lord. His name was Lord Toshiro.

"He had the power over Hellcats and was one of oldest, ugliest, things you could ever lay your eyes upon. That's why father was sold mother and me in the first place – so he would have to give up one of his precious clan whore's to the Lord." Dekage voice was in a full force growl – her once beautiful, gentle lavender eyes were now an enraged red with no white to show.

Hiei had never seen her this way before and it was a little unsettling, but he knew that she would hurt him or at least on purpose. So he stayed quiet and listened – knowing this was the best thing for her.

"Well, mother did what she had to do to keep us alive and feed. She did her best she really did, she never let anyone touch me and she would always play games with me." Dekage's voice was softer now and the in her eyes had dulled a bit. "One day she told me it was time to leave that place­­­­­­­­­­­ and we did but, for every blessing has their curses'."

Hiei was about to question the last part of, but he ever got the chance to. Another broke through changing Dekage's anger to fear within seconds. Instantly, Hiei was at the female hybrids side. "Well, I see you have finally remembered where you belong my whore, you will be good to remember that." The voice was full of mockery. "At least I still have one break."

There was a faint, raspy chuckle before all was quiet once more.

Author's Note: Like? Hate? Or just more confuse then before? Well review and tell me, otherwise I can't do and dang thing to help... so please leave the review as you leave... see ya next time, bye!


	10. Chapter 9 Kinda Actually not really

Author's Note: This is really the lost ending to the last chapter so I hope you enjoy. Oh... ya, I had someone ask me when the Yu Yu gang was coming in or if they were come in to the story and to answer your question they are going to be in here. As to when they are coming in... um... I don't know.   
I'm debating with myself on whether or not to put the time jump in the next chapter or to reveal a few important things. But, hey I if you guys want the jump now than so be it. The things that were going to be reveal might be better off waiting until the Yu Yu gang is involved... but you be the judge of that. 

**Do tell me if you what you think... anyway enough of my blahing's and on with the very, very, very chapter... YAY!**

Chapter 9 

After the laughed stopped, Hiei still did not relax. His now teenage form stood in a defensive position in front of Dekage. Once baggy clothes where tight which Hiei uncomfortable and constricting.

Dekage after a few moments stood, making sure not to make a sound as she moved towards her companion. Slipping her arms around his chest, Dekage rested her head on Hiei's back – realizing that he was at least a head taller than her now. With his hair, Hiei probably looked at least one and a half heads taller.

"Calm down," Dekage spoke softly as she nuzzled his back, hoping to calm him. When Hiei didn't relax after a few minutes, Dekage released him – bring her hands back to rest on his back. She hated it when he was like this and she couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, Dekage felt him pull away and face her. Sensing Hiei's hand move towards her face she turned her face away – though she knew it was useless when she felt his hand go under his chin and force her eyes up. Even though she couldn't see, she could slight image Hiei's crimson eyes staring into her own.

"You are no whore," Hiei's growled angrily as he allowed his ruby eyes' to trace over Dekage fidgeting person. She had always been like this when he was forced her to stare into his eyes – he was glade he still had the same effect on her since she couldn't see anymore.

Dekage merely nodded in response as Hiei pressed his lips against her forehead, taking in her soothing scent. They stayed like that for a long time – one not wanting to disturb the other, as well as taking comfort in each other's presents.

**Author's Note: Sorry it short... but like I said before it was the lost ending (now found) to the last chapter so ya... anyway if you're confuse do tell. Review and tell me your thoughts so far... oh and by the way I know that I have more than 2 or 3 people reading this story so please do feel free to review. I won't update again until I have at least 4 reviews... so come on people you can do this. (smile) See ya when I see ya – which I hope will be soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here it is! Hope you like it because it took some really thinking on my part. I have really nothing to say today expect THANKS for all the reviews everyone! So on with the chapter now…   
Chapter 10 

It was just about 250 years ago when I had last held Dekage and felt something in my cold heart – then again, back then my heart was not nearly was frozen as it now is. I some times wonder where she is and how she is doing – of course I will always know that she's alive... but I do not want to think of that right now. I have other problems to deal with now. Actually, why I am thinking of my past is a mystery even me as I sit amongst my-so-called friends.

The spirit detectives – the ones I have slowly found myself warming up to. I'm disgust with myself for allowing myself to become weakened by emotion – emotions that I thought had died the night I was ripped from Dekage's side so long ago.

The idiot, Kazuma Kuwabara, I find myself bickering with as I use to do with Dekage. Though, I never raised a hand to my companion like I do to the human fool. I am curious as to why he reminds me of her. His orange-colored hair, misshapen looks, tall, bulky stature, and beady little, yet innocence eyes – yes, he is innocence in comparison to me – but I can not pin point the essence in his being that reminds me of her.

Our lead, Yusuke Urameshi, also holds some reminders of my old raven hair companion, but with him it's more obvious. It is not in his brown, almost black, hair that he keeps gelled back at all times, nor his cocky attitude – that is similar to hers. His eyes are what I found that reminded me of Dekage, though his eyes are a chocolate brown instead of lavender. It is the shine in them – the look of kindness and willingness to help another person in need that I found so alluring in Dekage – now I found that same look in Yusuke. He makes a good lead even if I question him on most of his decision – though, when I think about it, I find that Dekage would have make the same chooses.

A hand on my shoulder brings me out of my musings. I don't need to turn to see that it is the last member that makes up the team and the one being that reminds me of Dekage the most.

The human boy with a 300 year old fox spirit in him, Shuichi Minamino or Kurama, as he is known outside of school. When I first meet him, the long haired red head had had a fredish with my hair that has not really dead away after 5 years old working together. It would also seems that he has taking it upon himself to care for me – going out of his way to make sure I am comfortable.

"Hiei, are you all right?" Kurama's silky voice cut through my thoughts. I said nothing to him as I shrugged his hand from my shoulder and continued to stare out of one of the many windows in Genkia's living room.

Actually, now it was Yukina's living room. Genkia had past away last year, giving the temple to my twin, knowing that it would be well taking care of. Speaking of my twin, she now knew that I was her brother – though I which she didn't but glad none the less since she expected me without second thoughts or regrets. That had been the very first time I had been truly happy since Dekage and I were seprated.

"Brother, is everything all right?" I didn't need Yukina worrying over me to so I turn my head in her direction.

"I'm fine," I growl. I hadn't meant it to sound so harsh but it was too late to take it back now. My own ruby eyes glared into my sister's matching set, silently say leave me alone.

"Hey, shrimp! What's your problem?" I feel my hand drop to the hilt of my katana as the tall, orange haired idiot, calls me his favorite pet name. Instantly I deverted my eyes from my sister and turned them to Kuwabara. I sense him shiver as my gaze hardens and I want to smirk.

"Cool it, you two." I hear Yusuke say, but I pay no heed to it. Suddenly, I'm exteremly mad, and can't seem to figure out why. All I know is that I'm seeing red now and that it would be best for me to leave now, before anything happens that I might regret. I get like this when I think of Dekage and all the reminders I have of her.

Flashback

I laid with my chest pressed against Dekage's back, trying to keep her warm – one of my arm cushioned her head while the other snaked around her stomach, holding her closer to me. I was just drifting off into a light slumber when I heard the sound of echoing footsteps heading towards us.

I ignored them at first – too tired and beat – to think too much of it when the footsteps stopped. When the rattling of iron door announced that someone was in our cell, we were instantly on our feet. Though, she was immediately restrained – considering at the time her stomach was becoming nicely rounded.

When I tried to get her away from them, they pinned me – anyone who knew the right chant could activate the wards that had been placed beneath my skin, unless, of course, you were the head of this hellhole and that bastard, Toshiro. Then all you had to say was a single word, two at the most.

My struggles stopped as I felt the wards heat and begin to burn me. I felt the weight of the demon that had pinned me lift off of me. He lifts me by my neck and starts for the cell door – moving right by the still struggling Dekage. I shot my hand to grip hers.

My hand was ripped from Dekage's and I could feel the warm liquid running down my hands as he carried me away. My body told me to stop moving as the wards continued to grow more painful but instincts told me to get to Dekage. The hand around my neck tightened, cutting off my air supply.

The last thing I heard before everything went black was the iron door shutting noisily and Dekage calling out to me.

­­ End Flashback

I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my memories. Looking up, my ruby eyes meet warning, yet worried filled chocolate brown ones. I quickly left everyone through the window that I had been looking at. I won't come back until the spirit brat has a damnable mission… and even then I'll make it hard for them to find me.

Now I know why I am angered so easily today – it is the first day of mating season for ice demons and though my dominant element is fire I am still affected greatly by some of the few things that my ice blood rules over. It is like this every 6 months for me, though why it is affecting me so greatly this cycle is a mystery to me, I truly could care less, though.

For now though, I will hunt – that has always settled me down in the past.

**Author's Note: If you like, that's great, if you don't… ummm… sorry. Anyway tell me what you think. Hey, I'll try and get my other stories updated sometime this week, but this one is top on the list right now so yeah. Well, see ya soon. Bye bye for now!**


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Well, I had some people questioning who the father of Dekage's first child was… well you see… unfortunately I can't tell you right now, but it will be revealed later down the road. But thanks to all who reviewed! 

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 11 

I was asleep when they had come, but when they came into the cell I was instantly a wake and on my feet. I became fearful when I felt an arm snake around my chest – holding me still. Hiei was trying to get to me I knew, but that didn't help nor did the feeling of confuse that followed when Hiei and the other demon started moving about. So I did the only thing I could think of, I struggled.

"I do not want to hurt you." The demon that held me tightened his grip as he whispered those words to me. "Now please stop." His voice held kindness and understanding – there was also no signs of falseness in his voice.

I heard the strange demon as he spoke and for some reason I felt as though I could truest him – so I eased up on my struggles but did not stop all the way. His grip lessoned some and I found that I could breath easier again.

"Let go." I grounded up as I sensed Hiei get pinned by the other demon – increasing my struggles once more. When I sensed the other demon walking pass me with Hiei, I felt Hiei dart a hand toward me so I held out my own hand.

When Hiei grabbed a hold of my wrist I knew it wouldn't last long and it didn't. Hiei's hand was jerked away, leaving five jagged scars along my lift arm.

The demon that had been holding me pushed me to the ground before stepping out of the cell. Quickly, I was back on my feet and heading for an already closed door. When got to the bars, I pounded on them with my fist – ignoring the blood the came from my cuts.

Once I couldn't sense them anymore, I went to the farthest corner of the cell – curling around my swollen belly as well as wrapping myself in the thin blanket that had been given to us. After I was as comfortable as she was going to get, she brought her left wrist up and began to clean wounds that were there.

End Flashback/Dream

I lay where I had woken, thinking about the dream that I had had. No, it was not just a dream; it was a memory – a memory of an old friend and lover. He had given up so much for me in making sure that Toshiro could never take me as a mate.

That was the bastard's plan; he had been pretty piss when he had found out that he couldn't have me as nothing more than someone to have his children. I had laughed in Toshiro face, for he had sold Hiei to someone. Now the only way for him to make me his mate would be to kill Hiei.

I'm both from my thought as something snuggles into my side. I release the breath that I did not realize I was holding when I find it only to be my son, Kyo. I pick the middle-sized bundle up and place him on my chest. I sense he is still a sleep, even though he tenses while I wrap my arms around him – but it is only for a second.

From what I am told, Kyo looks nothing like Toshiro, I happy to say. For this reason alone, is probably why he is still alive now, but than again who know how long that will last for. I found out the hard way what Toshiro does to small, unworkable children and I'm disgusted with it.

He kills them as if they were rodents and not worthy of anything. It doesn't matter if its his own child or not – he has no morals.

I bury my nose into my child's hair – inhaling his wonderful scent, though there is a trace of fear mingled in it. Who can blame him though, have the knowledge that your own father could come down from the tower top and kill you in the most painful ways, didn't help any.

I hear footsteps coming in our direction and unfortunately that means I must wake my sleeping prince.

"Wake up, Kyo." My voice is soft as it always has been, though instead of holding the spirit it once did it was dull – my spirit on the brink of shattering. The only thing keeping my sanity in tack was the 6-year-old bundle in my arms.

I felt him bury his face into my breast, refusing to get up. My lips curl up in a ghost of a smile that quickly vanishes as I hear the familiar sound of the iron door open.

My son jumps at the racket and the rude wakening. Well, I glare in the intruders' directions.

"Come! Lord Toshiro wishes to see you." One of what I belief to be three demons ordered. I can tell that the one that had just spoken is one of the few followers of Toshiro that lives in this keep. Most of the guards, servant, and slaves would rather have their Lords head then defend it.

Kyo grasped my thin shirt, holding on to it as if his life depended upon it – and most likely it did right now.

I didn't bother to stand and I heard the guardsman move towards me, knowing that I would have their 'assistance' soon enough. Sure enough I had one on each side of me grabbing my upper arms and practically throwing me to my feet. When I tried ripping my arms from their clenches they dug their claws into my flesh – causing blood to well and flow lazily down my arm.

I snorted as the scent of my own blood filled my nose – oh, how I hate the smell of blood. I ignored the metallic smell how every when I heard the third demon move almost silently towards Kyo and me. Before I knew what was going on I was being slammed into the wall and Kyo was in the other demon's claws.

"Now, Toshiro doesn't want any problems from you. So as a guarantee we are to hold your son. I am not fond of hurting kids but be warned, if you screw up I'll make an exception. Do you understand?" The demon's voice held a deadly warning tone.

"Touch my son and you will regret it dearly." I made sure my threat was deadlier, though it wasn't hard considering every part of my being told my to rip the demon's throat out and retrieve my child. I growled deep as I felt his aura shrink back with fear, though his body didn't even show it.

I'm must say, I'm impressed. He is the first one to not have a shake in his voice after I have threaten him like that as he orders the other guards to take me to Toshiro.

Toshiro stopped using the wards on me long ago – fearful that they would damage one of his children while in my womb. Weird, he kills them all anyway, so what the point if they die in my womb or not?

I grunt as I'm thrown on the hard marble floor or what seems to be the study. Spreading out my senses I find no one here save my self, so I am stuck with waiting – wanting and hoping to get my son back.

Suddenly, I have an eerie feeling that I not alone anymore. I know he's watching me, but I cannot sense from where. He likes watching me jump – seeing me squirm under his gaze. It is times like these that I hate being blind.

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Toshiro's horsed voice asked right beside my ear. I try jumping away, only to find that I'm within his arms. "You did not last very long this time." He thinks that it's a game and speaks with little care of it.

"You wished to, see me about something." I make sure that each word is drenched in hatred.

"You are to guard the Blood Path, for I have seen unwelcome company come from that direction. Of course you will be trained." I opened my mouth to say something but he goes right over me. "Our son will be staying in his own room, in tower with me until further notice. Yes, you will be able to see him once a week, but that is all I will allow."

"What makes you think I'll _protect_ the Blood Path from this unwanted company?" I growled. How dare this creature try and pull a fast one on me and to take my son away! He'd be damned if I would protect garden, let alone his whole keep.

The Blood Path was the only way to reach the main keep. You could get to any of the markets surrounding this keep and continue pass them, walking for day and still never reach this damnable place.

I tensed as I felt Toshiro's unusually sharp claws at my neck. "You will do it or it will be your son's head. Now go."

I glared at where Toshiro had last been as I walked towards the door. Once there I found two guards waiting for me.

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Oh, and sorry if there were any confusing parts. Please review on your way out! Thanks everyone!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: YAY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm at 40 some reviews and I'm so happy! Anyway enough partying and onto the really important Author's Note.**

**This chapter was one of the hardest ones that I have written so far. Sorry if there is any OOC-ness, I tried by best to keep everyone in character as much as possible.**

**Well, I have bad news and good news… I'll give you the bad news first. I might not be able to update as fast as I have been starting on Wednesday the 30th but the good news is that I'll finally be going back to school! YAY! I've been stuck at home sick since the 18th so… yeah… anyway, I'm apologizing ahead of time for taking a long time to update.**

**Anyway, enough of my blahings and on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 12**

My hands went to cover my ears as I heard sharp whistling sound. I recognized the sound as the Demon Whistle – it is one of the few ways the detectives can get my attention without causing a scene within the human realm.

I change my course and start towards where the damnable noise was starting to die down. It takes me only a moment to reach the deserted clearing where we always meet when Koenma has a petty mission for us. I can see Kurama rubbing his ears – even in his human body the Demon Whistle has an affect on him.

"Glad you could make it." Yusuke smirks at me – knowing fully well that I loathed that silver little trinket that he carries around. Before I could say anything, however, a swirling blue portal opened and death her self came out.

I snorted in disgust as blue haired woman giggled and stated the obvious – we have a mission. In my opinion, Botan was too happy and giggle for her line of work. Someone who wears pink and flys around on an oar is not someone you would guess to be the feared grim reaper, now would it?

I am the second to last to enter the portal – only followed by Botan, who closes it behind us.

Once I am on the other side portal, I find myself in the familiar office of the little spirit brat, Koenma. Immediately, I head towards the darkest corners of the small room, where I lean against the wall and half listen to what the child rule has to say.

I take notice that for once he not doing his paperwork but instead, pacing on his desk – the paperwork he was supposed to be doing were scattered both on the floor and on his desk. The binky in his mouth moved rapidly.

"What do you want toddler?" The lead detective spoke – I could hear the annoyance laced in his voice.

"Yeah, it has only been… what? Four days since that last time you called us." Kuwabara just had to in his two cent. He had been seeing my sister lately and – from what I can tell – have gotten closer than I would have liked. But Yukina had made me promise not to hurt the idiot with murderous intentions or to try and break them apart.

I focused my attention back to what was going on around me when I heard Koenma starting speak.

"I've called you all here today for a very important mission." I snort. He says that about all the missions. "I need you to retrieve a being from a old and powerful Lord. She is the last of her kind and my father doesn't want this breed dieing out." So far, I find nothing that is interesting; actually it is all quite boring.

"Lord Koenma, what breed has died out and by what cause?" I hear Kurama ask from beside me. I heard one of the two human's shuffle a yawn as Koenma begin to speak once more.

"The breed, Kurama, is call Ancients and they were wiped out by the very Lord that hold the last of one." Ok, now they have my attention. I open my eyes to look over at Koenma. He glances at me – not liking how he has caught my attention.

"What happen to the clan in the eastern mountain?" My question rang out and it seemed to echo in the now quiet room. The clan in the eastern region had been where Dekage's father ruled.

"They were all slaughtered." I growled softly – knowing fully well that Kurama and Koenma could hear me. "Anyway, as I was saying, we need this Ancient back alive. You may have heard of the Lord that she resides with – his name is Lord Toshiro."

"How do you get to his keep?" I couldn't help but growl out. There was only one ancient that I knew of that was resided that bastard's and that was Dekage. I glared at everyone as they gave me curious looks – they knew I was never eager to go on rescue missions. It was the fox that spoke up, questioning me.

"Hiei, why are you so eager?"

I glared into Kurama's emerald orbs, debating whether or not I should tell – and if so how much information I should tell them.

"I've been trying to get to Toshiro's manner for a long time. I could never find it, nor could I locate it with the Jagan." That's all I would tell them, I decided. I watched as everyone in the room exchanged looks with each other.

"Why? Usually everyone tries to avoid him." I glared at the child rule for asking that. I did not want to tell them why I was trying to get to the most feared demon's keep. "If you don't answer me, Hiei, I'll make sure you don't go on this mission."

Before anyone could stop me I had Koenma lifted by the collar of his shirt so that he was at eye level with me. I see red for a second and knew that that Koenma had seen the color change in my eyes'.

"You will not stop me from going on this mission, brat. That bastard, Toshiro has something that belongs to me and I _will_ get it back, is that understood?" I could feel the dragon around my arm trying to break away from my control – no doubt it was feeding off the anger that was radiating off aura. I saw Koenma nod in understanding so I dropped him not to gentle onto his desk and I returned to my dark corner.

I watch as the spirit brat straighten him self up before speaking. He kept a weary eye on my and I gave one of my smirks.

"The reason why, Hiei, you were not able to locate Lord Toshiro's manner is because there is only one way to get to it. It a path behind the Lord's market called the Blood Path. The name was give because the path you must take use to be and most likely still is drenched in blood.

Anyway, I will have Botan open a portal at the very entrance of this path – she won't be able to make a portal any farther than that I'm afraid. So when you find this Ancient you must bring them back long the path. Is that understood?" I watched as everyone nodded.

"Oh and by the way, don't get off the path. If you do, I'm afraid that there will be nothing we can do. There will be no way out of the forest that surrounds the Lords manner. So don't get lost."

"How the hell are we going to stay on the path?" I heard Yusuke question.

"Follow the red ground, detective. If it is drenched in blood then we shouldn't miss it." My voice was fill with disdain as I glared at the detective.

"Great, now that you guys get everything, Botan! Make a portal!" Koenma ordered the all to happy grim reaper.

"Good luck guys!" I heard her call as we stepped through the portal.

One of the first things I noticed when we landed on the blood soaked ground was the horrid smell of rotting flesh and blood. It was so overpowering that it had covering nose and mouth while trying to hold down my lunch. I had been on many battlegrounds but nothing that was compared to this.

I heard the two humans emptying their stomachs, then Kuwabara's complaints on how this was gross and for once I had to agree. Once everyone had either finished emptying their stomachs or got their self under control I growled, getting every ones attention.

"Lets go." I walked ahead of them, not bothering to look back – knowing that they would be following. As we continued to walk, I ignored the eerie forest that was all around us – also bushing off the feeling of being followed.

"Hey, guys. I'm getting this feeling that we're being watched and I don't like it." Kuwabara finally spoke up – I had been wondering how long it would take him to sense the being in the shadows. "Actually, I've been feeling this feeling every since we took the last break about an hour ago."

"The being has been with us a lot longer than that you fool." I snorted as the big oaf shivered and stepped closer to Yusuke.

"Indeed Hiei." Kurama replied, I could see him reaching into his hair for his seeds.

"And why the hell didn't you guys tell me?" Yusuke practically yelled – he always did hate being left out.

"What business do you have here?" A voice rang out – silencing the verbal fight that was about to break out between the two humans. The voice was soft and dull – but yet I recognized the voice, though now it didn't hold a musical note to it like it once did.

"Show yourself." I did not want to call out her – fearful that it was who I thought it to be. A black blur materialized about 20ft away from our group. Everything on the woman's being was black – minus the sliver mask she wore over her nose and mouth, more than likely protecting her from the disgusting fumes that came up from the path. I took notice to the katana that she had at her side and her long black hair done back in loose braid. I also noticed that she didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Who are you Miss?" The fox questioned as he noticed me look her over. He had known that just a few days ago I had gone through a cycle and now, most like, he thought I was still being affected by it.

"Unfortunately I have to guard this damnable pathway. Now, tell me, what business do you have here?" I could hear the annoyance in her voice as she spoke.

"We come to see the Lord of this keep. One of the merchants told us where to find the path." Yusuke explained.

She seemed to think about this answer for a few moments before turning her head in the direction of the lead detective. "What's the name of the merchant and why has he not accompanied you?" Her question was answered by silence.

"Spirit Gun." Yusuke shouted as a blue light erupted from his figure tip.

"Urameshi! You're not suppose to kill a girl!" Kuwabara yelled at his friend who just shrugged it up. I growled softly to myself. If that were Dekage, the detective would die if she were hurt.

"It would seem that the humans got a temper." The females voice giggled half-heartedly. I sighed -- she was safe.

**Author's Note: So? What did you think? Was it any good or are you guys getting confused with the POV's? Let me know… thanks! Bye bye and please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone for all the review and for being patient about me not updating in a while. Well, here you are the next chapter, hope you enjoy!   
Chapter 13 

I was summoned to Toshiro's study for the second time this month. Though I didn't need guards constantly with me since he holds my son, I could still feel the eyes' of Toshiro's most loyal followers watching me as I make my way through the now familiar halls. Patiently

There are at least two demons following me at all time – they thinking that I cannot feel them as they slide through the shadows, but they are wrong. On more than one occasion I have come face to face with the some of my 'slick' followers. They had seemed more than surprised when I had cornered them – beating them into the ground before leaving just a quietly as I had come.

Yes, training has done wonders on my once worn soul. I had to learn to kill without remorse – though I would never have believed myself capable of some of the things I've done during training. To most, it would mean nothing to soak one's blade in your opponent's life's blood – but considering that my breed is mainly for healing, it was hard for me to accept the fact that was what I was now doing.

I'm brought from my thoughts when I realize my hands are pushing against a heavy door – the door that would take me to Toshiro's studies. I snort in disgust as the fresh scent of bleed reached her sensitive nose. Even though I'm around bloodshed daily, I do not think I will ever get use to the metallic smell.

The metallic smell of blood tells me that Toshiro has eaten. This is a good thing – a very good thing indeed. Now I wont be stuck doing _'things'_ that I do not wish to do. Though I know I am this only 'lover' to survive a night's encounter with that bastard.

I continue my trek, my steel toed boots making a soft clipping sound on the marble floors. The clipping sound of my boots however, where cut off when I stepped into a puddle that was to thick to be water and the stench told me that it was blood. Ignoring it, I continued walking farther into the study – stopping once I was standing I the middle of the large room.

"What do you want?" The bitterness and disgust easily leaked passed her cold, emotionless façade. Now I keep a façade that was bitter and impassive – I only open up to my child now, my beautiful baby boy.

"There will be four intruders on the Blood Path sometime within the next few days. You are to go and… _greet_ them. I do not want them here; you will rid my land of them. Is that understood?" I didn't answer as I turned to leave – I never show any respect to that bastard. "It'll be your son's head if you fail me." I continue walking, though the last comment has me fighting to go back and try and kill Toshiro for threatening my child, but I know that I must wait for now.

When I exit the study, I make sure to slam the heavy door. Now that I'm standing outside the door I realize that I haven't visited Kyo in a while – everyone's been keeping me busy. So I start up the long staircase that will try me to Kyo's room.

It didn't take me long to reach the medium size wood door. Slowly I entered the room; only find that my son was hiding.

"You may come out Kyo. It's only me." I let my emotionless façade drop as my child comes out from his hiding spot. He always stays hidden – only coming out when it's time to eat or when I'm here.

"Why haven't you come to see? It's been forever!" Kyo questions in his demanding tone, as I hug him close. I do not reprimand him for his demands, knowing all to well that he takes after his father in that aspect.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. I'm afraid though that I wont see you for a while after this visit either, my son." I feel his aura go from one emotion to the next – anger, sadness, hurt, fear, and something like betrayal – before settling on a mix of all these things.

"Why?" He asked – though I can hear the plea for me not leave him in his voice.

I sigh before giving him a small smile. "To protect you." That's the only answer I can give him for the time being. I cuddle him as I sit down on the floor.

After of few minutes of this he pull away from me – most likely so that he can look into my unseeing eyes. "Will you come back?" His question was one that I was not looking forward to answering. I have never lied to him and I wouldn't start now.

"Truthfully, I do not know myself." At my answer I feel Kyo's aura flare with grief and he tightens his hold on my shirt. "But I'll make you a deal." My voice was soft and musical – just how it use to before I came to this retched place. I finger the gem that I ware around my neck before removing it to place around the necklace in my son's hand. "I will come back for both you and that gem no matter what happens, alright?"

I could feel the surprise coming from Kyo as I placed my precious gem in his hand. He had always been curious as to what the gem was, where it came from and how it got into my possession. I never really allowed him a chance to look at it nor did I ever tell him about it – fearful that he might say something that would end his life.

"You must promise not to tell nor show anyone this. If you do, they will take it from you." As small "Alright" escaped his lips and I could tell he was still looking the beautiful gem in his hands. "I must go now, my little one. I will always love you." With that, I scooted Kyo off my so that he was now sitting on the hard floor. "Go back to your hiding spot."

"Love you too." I make sure he was back in his hiding spot before I went over to the window. Removing my cloak, I pushed the window open before jumping out of it. I make sure to keep a good grip on my cloak – not really wanting to lose it as I feel the air rush around me as I fall.

Excitement boils within my depths as I push my dormant wings to the surface – only feeling a touch of pain as the quickly pierce through my skin. The pain quickly dies, however, when the air picks me out of my free fall and I begin to soar. When I'm in the sky, I feel like I can forget my problems, though I know I could never do that as long as Kyo's was in Toshiro's grasp.

Thinking of that, I circle the keep once before, going off to locate the Blood Path – though it's hard to miss considering the stench it gives off. Even from way up here I can smell the difference between the path and the dead forest around it. Once I find where the stench is the strongest, I follow it back up towards where the market place is.

It not long after that I reach the market place when I feel an energy ripple of a portal opening up. These must be the ones Toshiro wanted me to get rid of. Before landing so that I can feel them out better I reach into my pocket and pull out a mask. Putting it on – covering my nose and mouth before I land in the dark forest a little ways away from the group.

Now that I'm closer to them, I sense at least four different aura's – maybe five. I'm not completely sure because it feels as though they have more than one soul. Focusing on that member I searched through his aura only to find that he is an Avatar – a human with both a human soul and that of a demon's. It is a fox spirit that I find and somehow that does not surprise me. Fox demons are known for trying to before Avatar's but I have never heard of any who have succeeded.

Focusing on the next person I find his aura to be sickened by the sight in front of him – wanting to kill the one who did such a sick thing. It would also seem that this one has very little demon blood running through his veins – whether or not he knows it I can't be curtain, but if he does I do not for see it being a problem.

The next one I look into has the same feelings as the latter one does, but his aura screams kindness and loyalty on levels I never thought possible. I can tell that he is nothing but a human and the weakest of the group, though he is still strong.

The last aura I look into more than surprises me. Though darker and stronger than before, I recognize that aura. I cannot say for certain – not wanting to have my hopes crushed. This demon's aura is dark without being evil. There is also an evil aura coming from his forehead – most like Jagan or something of the type – and then there was an aura I recognized as one of Hell creature's, though it was so much stronger than the aura's coming off of the Hellcats that ran through this dead forest.

I can't help but shudder at the thought of something more powerful than a Hellcat being released from Hell's depths.

I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard the darkest person speak – his voice commanding and deep. "Let's go." He had commanded. I'm impressed that they all started walking – making sure to stay on the path though it sickened them.

They didn't say much as continued their trek on the bloody earth, I made sure that I was close enough to hear with out being seen as I jumped from tree to tree. It wasn't until they had stopped to rest that I had slipped up and gotten to close – alerting the human of my presences. His spiritual senses must be higher than the rest since from what I could tell none of them has noticed me as of yet.

I shook my head as I allowed a smirk to play across my feathers. Checking over the other's in the group, I noticed that most of their attention was being directed in my direction – minus the half-demon, he still didn't have the slightest clue that I was following them, unlike the others.

None said anything for a while as they continued walking once they were done with their short break. Smirking at this I decided to have some fun and scare the death out of the human by getting closer. However, the human ruined what little fun I was having by speaking, saying that they were being followed.

When the demon and Avatar agreed with the human only then did the half-demon get upset – angry that no one told him that they were being followed. Not wanting to listen to a yelling match I spoke up.

"What business do you have here?" I called from my perch above the group. I made sure to keep my emotionless façade up but that could not change the soft tone that my voice held.

"Show yourself." The only full demon among the group demanded. Before thinking about it – I found my body responding to his command as I left my safe perch to stand some distances in front of the group.

"Who are you Miss?" I heard the Avatar's ask me politely. Since he asked nicely I would answer him.

"Unfortunately I have to guard this damnable pathway. Now, tell me, what business do you have here?" I spoke up once more – I hated it when I had to repeat myself.

"We come to see the Lord of this keep. One of the merchants told us where to find the path." The half-demon explain, confident that would get him passed me. I went with for a moment – making it as though I was truly thinking about his answer.

"What's the name of the merchant and why has he not accompanied you?" My question seems to have hit a nerve because I feel him tense. Suddenly I feel it – the spirit energy flying towards my. I don't know how I missed him charging up for his attack but I quickly jumping back into the trees – only getting a bit shaken up.

I hear the human shut something about how you're not suppose to kill girls' or something but what got me stumped is why the demon is anger. Why was he so anger that his friend got rid of a possible threat?

"It would seem that the humans got a temper." I mock as the half-human and his human friend get into a fight. I feel relief now come off of the demon after he heard my voice. I can't help but wonder what's up with that?

"You'll have to be a whole lot quicker than that if you want to kill me with one of those blast." I make sure I voice is blank of all emotion – excluding that softness that seems to be there no matter what I do. As if I had to prove my point I jump down with inhuman speeds and materialize in front of the person who had tried to get rid of me.

My katana was already out and making its way down the half-breed's chest when someone's hand grabbed my wrist. I growl at the demon that had a hold of my wrist, bring my free claw up to swing at him. Which he easily avoided.

Once more I swung my claw out – but this time, instead of going for his face like I did before, I when for his chest, hoping that I could free myself from his grasp. This time, my claws scraped down his flesh and he pulled away – releasing me. I jumped back and glared in the direction I could feel that demon standing and he didn't seem to happy about what I did to his chest.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it and please do review! 


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I know some of you didn't like the fact that Dekage and Hiei didn't recognize each other. Well, in true, Dekage did recognize Hiei but all she was thinking about was her son. Do you get what I'm saying?**

**Ok, well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for all who reviewed! You all get COOKIES! –passes out cookies–**

**Chapter 14**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama watched as the two dark, lightening fast figures moved. They were surprised when the two suddenly separated – Hiei's chest was bleeding from claw marks while the other demon didn't have a single mark on her.

"Leave her to me," Hiei commanded as he saw Kurama transform his rose into a thorn-covered whip, though he never took his eyes fully off of the female in front of him.

"Yo shrimp! There's no way I'm letting you fight a girl!" Kuwabara yelled, stepping forward threateningly.

"Human, you must realize something." Dekage spoke up, lavender eyes glaring at Kuwabara. "When a female challenge you and she is a fighter, then it should be in your honor to fight against her. If you refuse to fight against her because of her gender than you are saying that she is not worthy of your time." When confusion curled into the human's aura, Dekage was about to make a remark – something to the likes of the stupidity of humans – but another voice cut her off.

"Just hurry up and fight Hiei so we can get to this stupid keep!" Yusuke yelled, tired of all the talk that was going on with the enemy. "The sooner we get this over with the better, this place is disgusting." He had muttered the last part as his eyes surveyed the blood covered ground.

'_Hiei…'_ Dekage mental spoke the name; unknowingly to her the said demon had heard her mental call and the weariness that was laced in it. "Long time no see Hiei." Her voice was quiet and no one could tell if the female demon had a façade on or not – all they knew was that she was different from all the other times she had spoken.

"Hn. I figured that was you, Dekage." Everyone was surprised when Hiei's looks softened a bit – but not enough to make himself look like a complete fool in front of his companions. They were even more shocked when they watch Hiei allow the other demon near him.

Transforming his whip back into a beautiful rose, Kurama step forward, intent on satisfying his curiosity. Unfortunately, though, he would have to way, for the female demon spoke up, giving Hiei some orders – which to everyone's surprise he followed.

"Remove your cloak and under shirt," Dekage had order of Hiei. He was about to argue but decided against it when she sent a glare his way – reminding him that she _always_ got what she wanted, well, at least most of the time anyway or she'd put up one hell of an argument in why she should get what she wanted.

Walking over to a low hanging branch, Hiei swiftly removed both his black cloak and grayish-white under shirt – tossing them lightly on the branch so that they didn't come in contact with the ground. His wine colored eyes watched as Dekage easily made her towards him. Once she was standing close enough to him to touch him Dekage raised one of her hands to Hiei's scratched chest. A soft violet glow admitted from Dekage's hands and with a single, soft pulse of energy the scratches that were of Hiei's chest were no more.

"Now leave," Dekage commanded, turning around to walk away. Someone gripping upper arm as if she were a child stopped her, however. Instinctively, she swung her claws at the being that dared to touch her only to have her wrist caught. Damn, she really hated to be blind sometimes.

"Detective, I suggest you release her _now_!" Hiei's voice held a warning in it as he spoke to his 'friend'. Actually, Kurama had thought they had been passed the death threats – minus the occasional threats to Kuwabara, but then again they were only haft-hearted at best. Not this however, Kurama knew this tone as, 'I'm-not-joking' and if he was reading all the signs right Hiei would attack there leader to defend this female demon.

"Yusuke, I think it best you do as Hiei says." Kurama was glad to see that leader of their group did what was told of him with only a moment's hesitation. The red head noted how the female stopped her struggles once Yusuke's hands were off of her but she seemed to be, almost… lost. "Miss, why do you want us to leave?" Kurama asked, carefully watching her reaction. Raising one of his perfectly eyebrows when whirled around to face him, something between surprise and anger reflected in her lavender eyes.

Hiding a small smirk behind his hand, he slowly started sending his energy out to the surrounding foliage, letting it build slowly.

"It's of no concern to you," Dekage bit out harshly, not really caring if they wanted help or not. All that matter to her at that point was that her son was still among the living when she returned the keep. Happy couldn't describe how she felt about being able to see he and the chance to leave this horrid place forever but, she would _not_ leave her son with Toshiro. If he found out Kyo's secret, the secret that she had been keeping from him, then she could only image the hell Kyo would go through.

The Avatar was up to something, Dekage knew, but she couldn't figure out what. She felt his energy, leaking out of him slowly, but not enough to cause any harm to her. Shifting her weight around nervously, she sent her own energy out, in small, quick bursts. Unfortunately, her senses – having had the mask type thing on face shifted allowed the strong smell of the Blood Path to raft through her nose, giving her a headache, as well as messing up her other senses – were messed up but her mind was clear enough so that could see the Avatar's stored energy in some of the plants. As soon as she had gotten a lock on them, the energy seem to disappear, either returning to Kurama or being absorbed by the dead or dying plant life.

Everyone had felt the bursts of energy coming from female demon, and looked at her curiously, save Kurama, who quickly allowed the surrounding plants to devour the energy – he was having one hell of a time to keep the plants at bay to begin with so it was of no surprise when he released his hold on the plants his energy was greedily absorbed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kuwabara questioned, not liking the feeling of his senses getting attacked by the strong, quick bursts of energy. He was use to feeling energy laid out before him, so to speak, otherwise, not in quick bursts that he was feeling now.

"Nothing. Now leave!" Dekage snarled, snapping out of her thoughts. Baring her fangs, she stepped closer. "Leave now! I don't want to fight!" One claw dropped to her katana hilt while the other flexed at her side, in an aggressive pose.

Kuwabara hid behind Yusuke and Kurama - scared by the now pissed off girl and not really wanting to fight her. The carrot top nearly jumped out of his skin when him suddenly heard Hiei's demanding voice.

"Dekage, explain." Hiei waited patiently as for the she demon's answer, but when she didn't answer after several long moments a growl erupted from his chest. "Don't ignore me Dekage, you know that just pisses me off."

Again, the group felt the quick energy bursts start up before, they watched Dekage reach into one of her pockets as she nervously shifted her weight. Once she found what she was looking for, she withdrew her hands from her pockets – holding a small, leather, rectangular bag that was tied at the end by a black sting. She tossed the bag at Hiei, which he caught easily.

Hiei caught the bag, giving the female a confused look - knowing that she could see the confusion in his aura. But when she just kept on flickering her senses outwards, he opened the bag and spilled the contents into his hand – not caring that the others had gathered around him to get a look.

Crimson eyes widen as small perfectly rounded, red and white pebbles, rolled into the palm of his hand. Hiei knew only koorimes cried tear gems and that the only koorimes that where off the island where his sister, Yukina and himself. Then there was another possibility…

"What are those?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time, reaching over Hiei's shoulder to pick up one of the priceless gems. However, a sharp look from Hiei had them rethinking their moves' so they quickly withdrew their hands, liking the fact that they were still intact.

"They are tear gems," Hiei answered, placing the white and red gems back into their leather case. "A child's tear gems."

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Are you guys going to kill me for leaving you off here? Don't worry I'll update soon! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: SOO SORRY! I really didn't mean to make you guys wait this long for this chapter. I had serious writers block on it but anyway thanks for being patient and for all the review!**

**Oh, one last thing before you get on with the story! Special thanks to my friends that helped me get through my writers block! THANKS, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

**Chapter 15**

"Explain," Hiei demanded furiously as walked towards Dekage with the small bag still in his hand. He really didn't know what to think of what all the evidence was telling him. "Why do you have a child's tear gems?" He was quiet as spoke, knowing that Dekage could hear him.

"Hiei now is not the time to be a stubborn idiot." Dekage knew that Hiei was going through a little more than a shocker, but she also knew something else. Her mate never really wanted a family – fearful that his forbidden blood would endanger all of his offspring but also because of the priceless tear gems that his the ice maidens, or Koorimes, cried. There was also the danger of all the enemies that he had created over the many years.

"Ah… so that really doesn't explain why you want us to leave," Kuwabara pointed out – confused as to why Dekage wanted them to leave.

"His head or your guys', it's that simple," Dekage replied shortly, dropping her to her katana once more. "Now leave!"

Sighing, a cocky smirk graced Yusuke face as he just shook his head. "You don't get it do you? We've got no choice but to finish mission. I'm sorry about whose ever head is on the line but we wont back down, though we will try and help in any way we can."

"I don't think you would understand the circumstances even if I did try and explain them to you," answered Dekage as she glared at the one who had just spoken. Unfortunately she couldn't specifically glare directly at him because of her blindness.

Not wanting a fight to start, Kurama stepped in, trying to divert everyone's attention back to the small tear gems. "How did you get those tear gems? As far as we know there are only _two_ Koorimes who have come down from their Glarier and they are both adults, not children." Emerald eyes looked suspiciously at that the guarded female in front of him. Kurama couldn't bring himself to think that she could have done something drastic to get her hands on those gems, but then again, if she works for Toshiro, than anything possibly.

"Quiet." Dekage's voice snapped Kurama out of his train of thought. Her head was up and energy surged as she continued to search the surrounding area.

"Why-" Yusuke started only to be immediately silenced by another snarled quiet, but this time it came from Hiei.

"It would seem we're not alone anymore," Dekage sighed, snatching the small leather bag from Hiei's hands and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Shouldn't we hide or something?" Kuwabara's ingénues question rang out, as he nervously looked around for a bush or something to cover his bulky form. He was without luck so he took the next best thing and hide behind Yusuke.

Snorting in disgust at the human's display of fear, he stepped closer to Dekage snapping her attention back to him. Once he had the female's attention Hiei spoke, demanding answers. "Who's out there?" Crimson eyes swept over the dark, dead forest.

Hiei felt Dekage's energy rise and spread, searching for the mask energies that only she could feel. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally spoke, her voice stiff and cold – unlike it had been moments ago. "There's about 12 or 13 of them – most of them are loyal follows of that bastard."

Never hearing her so cold before, Hiei merely raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows but said nothing – knowing the years could change a person.

Though, everyone else did say anything about the sudden change in Dekage's attitude, you could always rely on one of the idiots to say something when it wasn't the right time to. "A little cold, don't you think? Considering he is your Lord?" Yusuke questioned, his brown eyes flashing.

As soon as those words left Yusuke mouth, he found himself regretting in a very painful way. Hiei's had took in upon himself to knock him into the neatest tree, then bashing Yusuke on his thick head with the end of Hiei's hilt. Before either Kurama or Kuwabara could react to this sudden attack on Yusuke, Dekage's voice rang out, causing Hiei to stop what he was doing.

"Hiei, that's enough."

Kurama watched in utter amazement as his ill-tempered friend easily did what was told of him, even though he was growling the entire time at Yusuke as he walked back over to where Dekage was standing. It puzzled him, why his dark friend had suddenly attacked their loud mouth lead so violently. _'Was it what Yusuke said?'_ pondered Kurama.

"_No shit, Red."_ Another sly voice purred in the Kurama's head.

"_Why though, Youko? Hiei couldn't possibly have feelings for this female, after all, they've just met._" Kurama tried to his debate with his counter part.

Kurama heard the silver spirit fox chuckle. _"That is where you are wrong. Oh, they have met before. Their mingled energies tell me so."_ Youko waited for his human counter part to digest everything he had told him.

Visibly, Kurama's emerald eyes widen in shock and surprise. _"If their energies are mingled doesn't that mean…?"_ he trailed off as he got a mental image of Youko smirking.

"_Indeed, they are mate's, though I must say the bond they share is very weak and must be restore soon. I believe the only thing that is keeping this bond alive right now is a child."_ Youko explained, his voice was unusually serious, which caused Kurama to wonder.

"_What will happen if this child dies and their bond has not been re-established?"_ Kurama almost didn't want to hear the answer when he felt Youko soul go uncommonly still.

"_Lets just say, I've never met a couple who have survived a un-bonding without going insane or dieing."_ With that answer, Youko retreated to the farthest part of their mind so that he could give Kurama some time to think the information over. If Kurama needed him for question then he would be there, since he too was worried about Hiei, this newfound mate of his, and what seemed to be a very fragile bond.

**Author's Note: There you have it. Hope you liked it! Anyway review please… until next time. See ya!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Another chapter, and only one thing to say. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 16**

I could now sense the presence of the other demon Dekage had been speaking of, but they where still far off. I'm surprised that she sensed them when she did, but then again, she could pick of on my energy that I had been storing into the random plants. Enough about that. I still have questions I want answered about Hiei and this other demon's bonding. Knowing that I won't get a chance to ask nor get Hiei alone I turn to my next best sort of information on my friends bonding.

"_Youko? How is it possible that there bond is so weak?"_ As soon as I mentally as my question I feel the silver spirit fox stir once more.

"_If blood is not exchanged between the two mates' the bond becomes weak. That's one of the main reason demons' are _very_ picky with who they take as their mate. Mates' most stick together at all times." _Youko's golden narrowed in concentration. _"It takes a long time for a bond to get this worn down though, but like I said before it looks like a child is the only thing hold the bond together."_

"_How could that be though? You've known Hiei for at least a good 100 years or so, haven't you?"_ I countered; seriously doubting a child would be what holding everything together. If Dakage had been locked up in a this keep for a 100 years or more then how could she have Hiei's child? Sure, she could have had Hiei's kid but wouldn't be grown by now?

"_Red, quit being an idiot! We are not talking about human's here, these are demons!"_ Youko quickly reprimanded, catching my train of thought. I apologize and ask him to continue, which he does. _"When bonds are endanger of breaking, the female can product an infant by taking one of her fertile eggs and joining it with some stored sperm that they have within their body. Some don't know what happening, while others realize what going on. That method of preserving the bond, however is rarely used – most prefer rutting and blood mixing."_

"_I see." _This information was interesting and it would account for those small tear gems. Wait, she said that there was someone's live on the line. Could that be hers and Hiei's child? _"Youko?"_ I didn't both re-asking him the question, knowing that he had heard it.

"_Hmm. If I had to guess, more than likely, considering she attacked her own mate."_ Youko purred the answer out showing me a mental picture of him rolling his golden orbs at me, like the answer should had been obvious. _"Now, hurry up and confirm it."_ I felt Youko retreat to the far corn of my mind so that I could concentrate on what I have to do.

"Dekage, who is it that is you are willing to risk your life for?" I feel Youko praise me from the safety of my mind. When I ask my question, the argument that Yusuke and Dekage were in stop. The she-demon growls' at me, but I ignore it.

"Why do you want to know?" I debate her question for a few seconds and decide the best route would be to take would be to throw Hiei into the mix.

"Because, this being has to do with Hiei doesn't Hiei, doesn't he?" I have a very good feeling that this conversation is going to be filled with question from both parties and with those spies closer to us, she's probably not going to say much.

"Why do would you say that?" Her expression was anything to happy.

"Are you not bonded?"

"What's that's?" Kuwabara asked from the sidelines, but we ignore his question and continue on with our duel.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" The question was smoothly spoken but Dekage body expression spoke of uneasiness. Unconsciously, Hiei stepped closer to her, offering what comfort he could without disturbing this verbal fight, though soon he would have to if it didn't end soon.

"Isn't your bond weak?" Note to self, next don't make a question so blunt that it could get your demon friend and his mate pissed and you.

"Is there a point that question, fox?"

"Actually, there is. Don't weak bonded demon form child in an attempt to strengthen their bond?"

"Do you think I did?"

"Did you?"

I watched as I cornered her. I have a feeling she either drop the conversation where it is or something but I know she won't tell me out loud. She seemed to be really thinking about something. After a few minutes of silences, I feel the presences of other demons drawing nearer and I conclude that our conversation is over, so when her voice full of sorrow rings out it startles me and I think everyone.

"There has been five others and _all_ have been token from me." Her eyes are close and I can see that she is fighting back tears. "_I_ won't allow that to happen to Kyo, he won't have the same fate as the others did."

I don't really know how Hiei is taking the news. He has the damn façade up of his. I nearly let a growl slip passed my own calm barrier, when Hiei placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.

**Author's Note: Pretty much a pointless chapter, though it does give some (lot) of information about why Kyo is so young and it has been such a long time since Hiei and Dekage has seen each other. Anyway, please do review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if I confused anyone, I was writing this chapter at 1:30am so sorry! If you have questions I'll explain.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks for 80 reviews! By the way, I think this chapter is a little on the sad side, but hey that's only my opinion so yeah… anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Kuwabara and Yusuke were looking between Hiei, Kurama, and Dekage. They hadn't really understood much of the conversation that had gone on a few moments before, but the last statement had been clear and it shocked them. The two humans were also confused by what a 'bond' was and why it what was so important about it.

"Shrimp, you're a dad?" Kuwabara finally asked; ignoring the way Hiei was glaring draggers at him.

"Yea, and what this bond thingy?" Yusuke questioned, watching as the demon-in-question held the female demon closer to his chest. However, before Yusuke could get his answer, a pack of 12 panther demons jumped out from the shadows of the forest. Not waiting for anything, the panther demons attacked the their small group.

Instantly, Dekage and Hiei jumped apart and start fighting together, Kurama joining them. Never ones to miss some fun, Kuwabara and Yusuke join the fight, covering for each other. They quickly finished off the panther demons with minor injury and Kuwabara whine about how they had to kill the 'kitty-cats', as he called them.

"Will you shut up about the damn cats Kuwabara?" Yusuke shouted, while Kurama slowly healed one of his deeper wounds. He wouldn't allow Dekage anywhere near him when she offered to heal the cut, and its not like she could blame him either. Yusuke didn't know whether she was friend or foe and just because she help in battle didn't mean anything to him – there was still the little, tiny fact that she tried to kill him.

"Why did those demons come after us? I thought you where sent here to stop us?" Yusuke questioned after Kuwabara stopped ranting about the damn cats. He saw that both Hiei and the she-demon-in-question where off a bit, licking their own wounds.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking, now isn't, detective?" Dekage had quickly picked up the name her mate had called the half-bred human. When the said detective's energy flared, the female hybrid knew that it was companied by a glare and gave Yusuke a small smirk but answered. "Toshiro sent me out here to die, knowing fully well that I'm not strong enough to defeat you all. But for some reason he could not get a visual on the area around you guys and I've figured out why. I'll explain that in a minute." Curiosity rose in the men who where listening. "Those demons were sent here to make sure that at least one of us where dead. If I _had_ killed you they would have attacked and killed me. Got it?"

"You were going to explain visual part to us and why he can see us." Kurama's voice rang out.

Dekage nods and moves so that standing in front of Hiei. Taking a hand full of his cloak, she gently tugged on it. "I need this off again."

"Why?"

"Just do. The fast I get this explanation over with, the sooner I can be out of this hell hole," Dekage mutters, her mind wandering to Kyo and again unknowingly having it read by her mate. With a snort of mock annoyance, Hiei removed his cloak, though most of his concentration is on one of Dekage memories of Kyo.

Flashback

"Mommy, wake up." She was being shook wake by small hands, hands Dekage's recognized to be Kyo's. Instantly, she was up, not sure what was wrong, but not liking the panic in her son's voice.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soothing in a way a mother's voice could only be. Wait, something was out of place… someone should be snuggled into her other side, just opposite of Kyo. "Where's your brother? Where's Ryu?" She felt her youngest son bury himself into her being, trying to hide from the world it seemed.

"_He_ came and took Ryu. I tried to wake you up but I couldn't touch mommy, I really did!" Dekage could smell the salt of unshed tears.

"Hush baby, it's not your fault," she told the child, hoping to sooth him. The four-year-old shifted in Dekage's lap and she could tell that he was looking, his intense gaze never wavering. Dekage found it almost unnerving that Kyo could hold his stare so intently at someone for so long. Sure she could it but then again she didn't count. After all, Dekage was blind and sometimes wondered if Kyo wasn't blind himself.

"Why? Why couldn't I wake up you up or touch you?" The child's voice was strand slightly as Kyo tried not to cry, though a sniffle escape here and there. He different want to break the promise he had re-made to his mother about not crying. Though, he was unsure and confused on why it was so wrong to cry, he would keep his word no matter what. It didn't matter how empty or dead a part of him went or felt, he would not allow himself to cry!

"I'm being controlled by Toshiro. He can make me do whatever he wants me to do, I'm afraid." She ran her hands down her son's back and through his hair in comforting gestures, hoping to ease whatever misery he having. There were a few minutes of silence as the child near fell asleep.

"Mommy, why do I feel empty?" The question is sudden, innocent and meaningless to him before Kyo fell into a slumber.

Dekage searched her son's aura for the emptiness that he had spoken of, only to find a broken link. The cord that had been connecting her twin boys had been shredded meaning one thing – one was dead, token from her and his twin. Silently a single tear fell from Dekage, landing on Kyo's check as she sent her silent death threat out in giant burst of energy.

End Flashback

Hiei was snapped out of Dekage mind by the sound of bones cracking, the air leaving his chest, and pain. Blinking a few times to try and clear his head, he see a very pissed off Dekage standing in front of him – eyes flashing red. _'Shit, I must have awoken the memory for her, not good.'_

"Hey, what's going on?" Yusuke questioned, not liking the way demon's energy suddenly spiked for no reason. "Why did you attack Hie-" However, he never did get to finish that question because a glare from Hiei silenced him.

"Hiei what did you do?" Kurama muttered, taking a defensive position, along with his rose although he didn't transform it into a whip. Yusuke and Kuwabara follow suit, though they both ready their spirit weapons, while Kuwabara brandish his spirit sword. Instantly they found a feral she-demon in front of them, claws striking out at them.

Hiei watched, ignored his companions behind Dekage as they took up defensive positions. It wouldn't matter as long as they kept their energy lower then her. But Hiei had a feeling that the wards – though not fully active – were keeping most her _true_ power locked away. Especially now, now that she feral and nothing was holding her back, then Dekage's energy should had skyrocketed, but instead it felt like something was suppressing it.

Before Hiei could do anything about it, both Yusuke and Kuwabara's energies skyrocketed passed Dekage's own, drawing her attention away from him.

"Idiots! Lower your spirit energies now!" Hiei gripped one of the many dead trees for balance. He wouldn't admit it but Dekage had caught him completely off guard and had got him in the one spot she had told him to always keep guarded, his chest. Well, it was more like just a certain area on his chest that he was suppose to keep guarded but he would rather be safe than sorry. Tasting blood in his month, he spit and got an idea.

This mate was in no condition to properly take his blood willingly – that much, he knew for sure. Hiei also knew that it would be best if the bond was complete when the return to the keep – his blood would also break all the wards in Dekage's body – and more than likely getting her to turn back under control. But, first thing would be to get her to stop trying to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Giving Kurama a glare that said stay out of this, Hiei allowed his Jagan eye to open. It easily burned through the white bandana that kept it hidden from view as it quickly gained power. Once the Jagan had done that, other evil eyes started to open on Hiei's body and his skin took a green color, while his energy soared through the roof.

"What the hell Hiei? Not you too?" Yusuke whined as he side-step one of Dekage's deadly claws. "We've got bigger problems to deal with then me fighting you!" The brown-eyed detective sighed as he watched the she-demon turn her attention to Hiei once more.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, no matter what happens from here on out you mustn't interfere. If you do, neither Hiei nor Dekage will be responsibly for what happens to you. Is that understood?" Kurama slowly walked towards his to companions, keeping a weary eye on the two feral demons off to the side.

"Why?" Kuwabara questioned, wincing at the shallow scratch marks on his chest.

"Just because, and do _not_ raise your spirit energy either." When Kurama saw question in both there eyes he mentally sighed. "I'll explain later, just for now, be quiet and not teasing or laughing."

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara saw the Avatar's green eyes flash gold, a warning that Youko was getting annoyed with the topic. So both humans wisely let the topic go for now, with the fox's warning fresh in mind as they turned to watch the scene unfold before them.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Oh, and yes, it will finish the conversation they were having before the flashback happened, just to let you know! Thanks for leaving your reviews at the door, see ya next time! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well, here it is! Finally, and I just have to say that to all who have read and review! And to InTheShadow, she's helped me with pretty much the whole idea for the chapter.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… or whatever you may celebrate… anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter 18**

Hiei slowly walked towards Dekage, easily keeping his energy above her. All his eyes stayed trained on her formed, knowing from experience that she was just about as fast as he was and when pissed off or with an adrenalin rush she could easily become faster than him, like when she had hit him a few moments before.

Jumping back, Hiei narrowly missing Dekage's katana as it was aimed for his throat. _"Always did like the quick kill now didn't we,"_ Hiei mentally purred, not bothering to wipe the drop of blood away that slipped away from the hairline scratch on his neck. Yes, he had gotten away, but no one had ever said if he was unscathed or not. When he saw Dekage open her mouth to say something, but quick he moved so that he was standing in front of her, a finger pressed against her lip. Clicking his tongue in disprovable, he mentally called. _"We're playing this game my way, my mate."_

"_Really, now?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_What if I don't want to play by your rules?"_

"_You're in no position to make the rules, only follow them."_ Hiei made sure that to keep a close watch on the katana in Dekage's hand as he slowly dropped his head and began to nuzzle her cheek. He felt her relax slightly and allowed him to tangle his hand into her soft locks. As soon as he started nipping at Dekage's sensitive ear's Hiei found himself jumping away his mate's deadly blade.

A growl irrupted from Hiei's chest this was getting annoying. He wanted his mate now, he wanted to renew the bond they shared now and he wanted to meet his son! Another growl escaped his throat, before Hiei drew his own katana and in one, quick fluent movement, he disarmed the female hybrid. Immediately, Hiei dropped his sword carelessly to the ground, grabbing hold of Dekage wrist as she tried to flee.

Finding herself weaponless she tried heading for where she knew the shadow to be at, only to have someone catch her. Dekage struggled against the one that held, only to get the wind knocked out of her when her back was slammed against – what she was guessing – a tree. When she opened her mouth to speak, she found a small jolt of pain rise from her thigh. Once the yelp more surprise than pain filled yelp dead, Dekage growled at the one who kept her pinned, her arms above her head.

"_Don't get that way. I told you, we're playing by my rules."_ The voice purred through her mind.

Right now, Dekage was blind, mad, confused, scared, and – with that memory back – she wanted to grieve. Though that voice… she recognized it and the power that it held. It soothed her in ways that she thought she would never feel again. Trusting her instincts, Dekage allowed herself to relax, though she was weary went she felt the other start nuzzling her cheek.

Hiei was pleased when Dekage finally stopped struggling. He was glad that her mask had fallen off during that battle with the panther demons so now her lips where in easy access. Cover her lips with his own; he began to slowly but gently trying to coax her into responding to him.

"_What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"_ Hiei's mental voice echoed with huskiness as he nipped at Dekage's lips. Biting down with his fang, he drew a few beads of blood from her lip, which he gently lapped up with his tongue.

Though it had only been a little bit of blood that Hiei had took from Dekage, but he could already feel a deep need threatening to take control. Pushing his need aside, he focused on the female hybrid he had pinned against the tree.

Hiei's instincts to take his mate and show his dominance over her only strengthened when she began growling defiantly at him, though this time – he knew – it was in a playful challenge than anything else. But as long as she was relaxing around him than he'll let her play.

Dekage had allowed herself to go lax in Hiei's grip. Once he had finished cleaning her lips of blood that he had caused her to bleed in an attempt to enter her mouth without her permission, Dekage found herself growling playfully. Though, she did catch herself in time before she had nipped at Hiei's neck.

She could sense the other's not to far off – most likely watching them – and it made her uncomfortable to a degree.

Feeling lips on her own once more, she smiled a light bit while pushing as much as she could into it with her hands still being pinned above her head. She was out of her feral state enough to know you was kissing her and expected it without a fight. A soft purring soft erupted from Dekage's chest as she felt her mate tense in surprise, before she felt him relax again.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama watch everything that transpired from a safe distance, though Kurama still said it would be best not to talk. Kurama said that there was no need to interfere with what was going on, Kuwabara thought differently.

"What do ya mean we shouldn't stop him? She obviously doesn't want this to happen!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly. He would sit by and watch one of his friends push himself onto a girl. It only got him more tick off that Hiei had the nerve to hurt her into making her yelp.

"You moron! Keep your voice down!" Yusuke whispered commandingly. "Do you want them to hear us?" For some reason he found no reason to interfere with what was going on. Actually, a part of him told him it was what was needed to help both his friend and his friend's mate. Yusuke didn't question what his instincts were telling him, but then again he never did.

"But what if he hurts her?" Kuwabara questioned, though he did keep his voice down. He was eyeing the two demons that had gone wild on them. He was concerned and curious as to why the she-demon had suddenly gone mad and attacked Hiei. Then, instead of being a gentleman and walking away, that jerk had to go and attack her! Now he was kissing her! That just wasn't right! Well, at else in Kuwabara's opinion it was.

"If he was going to hurt her, don't you think he would have done it by now?" Kurama didn't want Kuwabara hurt for trying to stop what he thought was wrong. Also, Kurama didn't want two… wait make that three – if you count Youko – anger demons after him telling him that he should have kept the humans out of demon affairs.

Sigh, what a wonderful life Kurama lived, he always had one or another demon jumping down his throat for one thing or another…

Snapping out of his self-pitying, Kurama noticed that Kuwabara was no longer standing beside. No, he was walking towards the to demons, with Yusuke right behind him trying to stop him.

_"This is going to be interesting,"_ Kurama heard Youko purr in the back of his mind as he beyond towards his to human companions, hoping that Hiei wouldn't turning into mince meat for getting to close to him and his mate.

Running towards them, he heard Kuwabara shut something, though he couldn't make out the words, Kurama figured it wasn't anything good. He figured he was right when Hiei sent a death glare in Kuwabara's direction. But what surprised Kurama most was that Hiei than just went back to his mate, trying to ignore the one human that was bugging him.

Now that Kurama was closer to the two he could see that Yusuke was still trying to pull the bigger teen back without much luck while telling him to shut up. Beautiful emerald green eyes turned towards where Hiei was to see how he was taking this interruption and Kurama did not like what he saw.

Hiei held his now red-eyed mate under him as she began to try and lash out, even with most of her body being held firmly against the tree. Hiei knew that with the little blood he had given her that most of the wards in her body would parish, letting all her power run freely through her veins. But he wasn't expecting her to go crazy like this, then again, the idiot wasn't suppose to come near them either nor raise his spirit energy like he was doing! Hiei was going to kill once Kuwabara once he had Dekage under control.

A growl rang through Hiei's chest in warning as he felt Dekage go tense against him; he knew that could only mean she was get ready sprout her wings. That could be a problem in two different ways: one, she would get a power boost and two, her wings were so sensitive that if they were damage she'd go into another rage – which would be a problem.

Seeing that Dekage had completely ignored his warning growl, Hiei tried a different method. Calling on his Jagan once more he sent her a message. _"I'm warning you, Dekage. Continue the your task of sprouting your wings and I promise you, we will both regret what I will have to do."_ Hiei's voice was deadly, holding no huskiness like it had before. He was pissed now and – though their bonding was nearly as strong as it could – it didn't take the blind, enraged demon to know that the male in front of her was 'upset'.

Dekage paid no heed to the massage that Hiei sent her, instead focusing on drawing her wings to the surface. She didn't pay any attention when she felt her body being moved away from the tree. The only thing in her mind was that she wanted the blood of the one who had interrupted them and then dare challenge insult her mate.

Hiei muttered his apologize under his breath as he stepped away from the tree, bring Dekage along with him. Then, quickly he slammed her back into the tree with so much force the wood behind her gave out – splintering everywhere and cutting into Dekage's tender back.

Kuwabara looked up from where he was trying to get his to friends off of him when he heard an airy gasp of pain and from the looks on both Kurama's and Yusuke's faces Kuwabara knew he wasn't the only one that was surprised. There, unconscious, Dekage laid in Hiei's arms, whimpering in pain. Everyone watch as the male hybrid gently set her against the broken, dead tree.

Though Hiei was using tenderness that he never thought hope he possessed Dekage still whimpered as her back came in contact with the white barked tree. Feeling guilty for causing her such pain Hiei turned his enraged eyes onto the group that he blamed for this mess.

Instantly, Hiei was in front of them, black flames dancing around his body as he saw Kuwabara break from Yusuke and Kurama's grasp and come towards him.

"What the hell's your problem, shrimp? Why in this god for saken world did you attack her like that, huh?" Kuwabara's own energy flared around him as he challenged his demon companion in the name of his honor code, though in demon terms it meant something completely different.

When one male demon challenges another in front of a female it is to gain the rights to that female. Whether to become mates, lover or whatever, but there was always one thing: there was only one winner and the loser, a lot of the time anyway, was killed without misery. Though, if a bonded male is challenged there is no choice but to come out as victor, otherwise both him and his mate would parish.

"Kuwabara, that's enough." A purred voice warned with an elegant deadliness. Everyone turned their heads, save Hiei, in the direction of the red head had been standing, only to find the golden-eyed silver spirit fox standing there instead – not looking all to happy. His fox ear twitched in a show of amusement as Yusuke jumped a few steps back in surprise and his long tail swayed in the light breeze.

"But-but he…" Kuwabara stopped how when those golden eyes met his own. It was something about the legendary spirit fox, Youko Kurama that told you not to mess with him. Sure, when his human counterpart was in control you could have argued with and stuff like that to a point but when the fox himself was in control, he wouldn't put up much.

A growl escaped Youko's lips, caused Hiei to turn to him in question. Seeing this Youko answer, his hard golden eyes look not even bothering to look at his friend. "Next time you knock your mate out, please do make sure she stays out." Giving Hiei a quick glance, Youko noticed his blank look. "She looks beautiful when she's pissed off and, could enlighten us on what kind of demon she is? Her wings are leading me to believe she some kind of bird or flying type?" Youko's voice was playful – he knew he was the only who could get away with hitting on Hiei's mate and live to tell the tale – but he was curious but when saw Hiei's eyes' widen slightly and him wipe around, he became serious.

Hiei's wine colored eyes widen even farther as he looked at the sight before him. There – beneath the tree Dekage was suppose to be laying – she stood, her wings out though they were in a relaxed position. Some of her feathers were ruffled by the wind and the bloody ground slowly turned to ice crystals. The look of indifference was plaster on her face and her lavender colored eyes swirled with pain, annoyance, understanding, and something a little less than anger. He could tell by the hand on her hip that she wasn't at all pleased.

Keeping all his eyes, Hiei watch as she quick materialized in front of him. He just looked on as Dekage raised her hand to strike him. However, Hiei was surprised when her hand stopped its downward descent only centimeters from his face. Before he had a chance to ask anything she answered.

"Next time, find a better way to snap me out of my blood lust." She paused. "Though, the first thing had almost worked if the human hadn't had interrupted." She let herself fall forward, know that Hiei would catch her. "Now, I'm going to be bruised for a while."

Hiei smirked he caught his mate and allowed her to lean on him. It was good to know that she wasn't mad at him.

**Author's Note: A little different than what I normally do, don't you think? I think it might be longer to…? Oh well, this one was kinda difficult to write and so I do hope you like it? Please do review! That could be your Christmas present to me… Merry Christmas once again!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! Here is the next chapter hope you like it. And before anyone says anything about it… I'M SOO SORRY IT'S SOO SHORT! But if you where running on about 12 hours a sleep in the past 8 days (or something like that anyway) you'd have some problems too.**

**Anyways… enough of my blahing and complain and on with this chap!**

**Chapter 19 **

They stood in the shadows of a big, run down castle. Demons of all kinds trained with his or her varies weapons in the giant courtyard inside that huge gate. The front gate was guarded by two sleek looking fox demons – one had red fur and the other was a greenish-blue one, both looked deadly.

"Now you've seen the outside of the keep," Dekage announce, making sure to keep her voice low. "The only demons you'll have to worry about are the two at the entrance and a few scattered throughout the courtyard." Unconsciously she moved closer to Hiei, uncomfortable with being so close to Toshiro. She leaned into Hiei's hand as he brought it up to massage the bass of her still sore wings.

The only reason why Dekage still had her wings were still out was because it felt nice to be the one in control of her own body plus, she didn't feel like re-sprouting them if there came a time that she needed them.

"So are you telling me that out of all those demons, we wont have to fight any of them?" Kuwabara questioned as he scratched his chin.

"If they see me, no." Dekage felt curiosity stir in everyone's auras so she continued. "They fear and respect me. They wont attack me, plus they are not loyal to Toshiro, so that a bonus." She shifted so that Hiei could scratch another part of her wing. She thought for a second before asking. "Why are you here anyway?"

Dekage heard the uneasy silence go between the guys, but it was the fox that it was silver fox that finally spoke up. "We're spirit detective sent here to retrieve the last Ancient that is kept here." Youko was still had control since he had better control over the dead plant life.

The she-demon raised her delicate eyebrow at them in question, though she was uncomfortable with the fact that they were looking for her.

Spirit detective's were infamous in the demon world, though they were disliked – actually hated were more like it. The demons that sided with them were known as traitors to the demon race.

After another silence, Dekage felt Hiei's hot breath on her ear from behind, his chest pressed loosely between her wings. "I'll explain everything to you afterwards, for now we will concentrate on getting in and out of the keep is that understood?" Though he had transformed back into his humanoid form, but his blood still boiled with anticipation of getting her home and alone. Despite the fact that he had strengthened their blood bond, Hiei still wanted to complete it as soon as possible and until he did it would call to him.

Sighing, Dekage nodded, saying that he had better explain everything later or else. She felt him nip her neck gently before releasing her and stepping away.

"Ok, enough with the sappy stuff." Yusuke gagged jokingly, while Kuwabara tried to keep from laughing. Youko just stood there with a seductive smile on his face that could mean nothing good. "How are we going to get in there?" Yusuke jabbed a thumb in the direction of the keep.

"Leave that to me," the she-demon answered. "Deal with the two foxes – their elements are fire and ice, they're brothers. Hiei and I can deal with the one inside." The female hybrid waited for approval or rejection from the rest of the group.

"Sure, but how are you going to get in?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I'll fly."

"Really?" Kuwabara seemed confused by Dekage's statement. "How are you going to do that?" Everyone just stared at the human stupidly, not sure if he was really serious or not. Seeing their dumbfounded looks, Kuwabara looked around at everyone. "What? Did I say something?"

"Never mind," Dekage quickly said, cutting off what was sure to be one of Hiei's crude remarks.

"Anyway, yeah, that'll work. Lets go." Yusuke decided as he started to head towards the to fox brothers that were guarding the gate.

With a simple nod, Dekage spread her wings, she gestured for Hiei to wrap his arms around her neck. "Once I'm in the air and evened out you'll be able to let go, though it wont be for very long."

"Hn." Was the only as answer the female demon got out of him as he did as she instructed him to.

"As always, I'm taking that as a yes."

Hiei didn't have time to respond as he found his mate's launching herself into the air. The part of this body that was against Dekage's back feeling her muscles bunching and then flexing quickly, lifting them into the air with, what seemed like ease. The strength that she was showing made Hiei want to prove his dominance over her more, but he controlled himself, allowing himself to nuzzle to the back of her neck for a second before sinking his fangs into her neck.

He smirked against her skin when he felt her shiver and give him better access to her neck.

"Now is not the time my mate," Dekage purred, though Hiei could tell she was thoroughly enjoying the attention he was bestowing upon her neck.

Not releasing his hold on Dekage's neck, Hiei looked up to see where they were and to his surprise he found that they were circling high above Toshiro's keep. Scarlet eyes could see Yusuke and the others battling the two fox brothers, while the demons in the courtyard where confused about what to do – wondering if they should listen to Toshiro's follower's and attack or trust that the intruders would be kind enough to end their misery and kill them quickly.

Releasing Dekage, Hiei sighed, making sure his hot breath teased her now bleeding, sensitive flesh. "Agreed. But do not think that I do not leave things unfinished." He felt Dekage shiver as he licked the blood away from the wound he created. "Now, lets get down there, shell we?"

"Hang on." With that warning, Dekage closed her wings, allowing herself to plummet to the earth below. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she felt her mate's discomfort at the speed they were dropping at. Resting her hands on the on the arms that were wrapped around her neck in reassurance, she flash Hiei a smile and opened her wings slightly, allowing her speed to slow somewhat.

They dropped for what seemed like an eternity before Dekage felt the ground get closer to her and decided to pull up, wanting to fly over the courtyard before landing – so that she could get everyone's attention.

**Author's Note: Want to thank all who listened to me complain, reviewed and read this chapter. Please leave the reviews at the door when you leave… and may a few suggestions about what should happen… I need some ideas! Thanks everyone, bye bye!**


	21. Author's Note 1

Unfortunately, I have to say put all stories on hold until I'm finished moving and until I've caught back up in school. I haven't been in school for 3 months due to some stupid genetic illness and before I didn't have to worry about schoolwork, hence the updates.

However, between the moving, the tutoring, the homework, and the trying to get back into public schools I'm finding it hard to find time to update my fanfics. Therefore, they are on hold until farther notice! I will try and update as soon as I get settled back down.

Thanks! See ya!


	22. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Long time no see everyone! It been awhile and fortunately I have found time between studying and moving, which we haven't completely finished, to finally finish this chapter! I'm so happy and proud of my self.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

The horde of confused demons looked up from where they stood in the courtyard when a shadow passed across over the sun, blocking it from view. Most who look had to lift their hands to shield their eyes from the bright sun as they tried to identify the demon above them. Some, Toshiro's follows, not caring who was hovering above them, shot their arrows at the demon.

A surprise look crossed the feature of all there as they watched the arrows burst into a blackish-violet flame before turning to harmless ashes that where easily carried away by the wind. The surprise looks either turned to fear, anger, and hopefulness or something of a mix as the crowd parted so that the demon could land.

They watched as the demon graceful landed on her feet without incident and that she was carrying a passenger with her. The one with wings, the she-demon, made sure to keep her face hidden by the shadows that her wings, though intentionally or not they did not know. The passenger was male. He glared at the guards that dared aim their bows at them but he make no move to disarm them. Everyone did notice however, that the air seemed to grow unusually humid and they began to sweat under their heavy training array.

"What do you want here?" One of the demon's holding a bow demanded, seemingly unfazed by the change in temperature.

"Always so demanding, are we now, Captain?" They heard the female taunt, icily. Her voice sent shivers up the spines of the demons that didn't want to fight.

"Wench! How dare _you_ mock me!" This only earned a deep-throated growl from the female's male companion. However, the Captain just ignored him – not bothering to give him a second glance. "You're just some demon whore and that's it. You will never understand the meaning of having hundreds at your command." He waved his bow around from where he was perched on some training equipment to gesture to the men around him. "And do you want to know why?" He didn't wait for answer before he continued. "Because thing whores are good for are pleasing their masters in bed, nothing more," Captain answered his own question.

Captain recognized the female demon as Dekage by her wings and was curious as to how her power levels had risen so drastically in such a short amount of time. Though, if memory served him right, he had had orders to send a party out to get rid of her for good and that party had never returned.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he felt something grip his throat – sharp points digging into his tender flesh. When Captain looked up his eyes met crimson and he froze. He knew those eyes… even if no one else in the courtyard – minus Dekage – did.

All the other guards and soldiers from the time Dekage and Hiei had been brought to Toshiro's keep when they were teenagers were long since dead, either dying in battle or being killed up by Toshiro himself. Captain had been fortunate to live as long as he did, he knew. Then again, it might have been because of the work he was doing… the 'Unspeakable Acts', Captain called it that, or the 'Forbidden Deeds', that what the 'servants' referred to it as.

Which every you called it; the acts were still the same. To break the Forbidden Child by any means necessary so that her soul would be lost forever more.

Captain had been in charge of mocking her, taking away her dignity, even her child when she had them. On the outside he had held a cold exterior, leading everyone to think that he was enjoy himself though… deep down, he knew it was disgusted with his action. He only did what he did to survive.

Letting the weapons fall from his hands, Captain made his chose, it was only right to give his life to him right? Yes, it was the right thing to do, but he would _not_ be a slave he would rather die. He sighed as a small, sad smile graced his lips and he began to speak. "Forbidden… Child Hiei… mate to… Forbidden Child… Dekage… it's so wonderful… to… see you again," he wheezed, Hiei's claw was cutting off much needed oxygen. Captain watched as his captor's dark, blood red eyes darken to a few more shades upon hearing his greeting.

That bit of information had everyone head turning between the two males and the still shaded female demons. They all knew of Dekage, but what this talk about a mate? Captain was oldest among them, so maybe he would know but everyone knew that the grant rule was that NO ONE was aloud to take a mate but Lord Toshiro.

"You will not speak to my mate again, is that clear?" Hiei's voice had a deadly undertone and Captain couldn't help the twisted smirk that appeared on his face. It was something that was trained into his being by Lord Toshiro himself – when someone threatens your life, push him. "Do not try me." The warning was fair enough as Captain found himself sailing through the air, then, almost immediately after he felt his body being crushed into training equipment, sliding across the ground, and finally ending up slamming into the stone wall that surrounded the keep.

Immediately Hiei was back at Dekage's side, knowing that she was uncomfortable being by herself this close to Toshiro.

"_Speak, my mate, before I am tempted to kill them all,"_ Hiei mentally warned as he glared at the figures around them. The only reason why he hadn't killed them all already was because Dekage had requested it and, like he when he was younger, Hiei found himself unable to deny his mate anything.

He could just make out the sounds of a battle going on somewhere beyond the gates and was wondering what was taking the others so long. With an irritated snort, he turned his full attention on Dekage as she began to speak.

"This is your one and _only_ warning, leave now, and you'll live, but if you stay, you will be signing your own death warrant." Hiei felt the temperature drop and he could now see his warm breath mixing with the cooling air in white clouds of vapor. The ground beneath his feet began to crystallize as frost began to form.

Some of the closer demons started moving back, both fearing the power that was radiating off the female and fearing the unnatural frost crystals.

Cruel smirks played across the two hybrids' faces as some of the more stupid demons tried to attack. None got very far, for once they set foot on the frost, they froze, when up in flames – all thanks to Hiei – or a little bit of both. Most ran, much to Hiei's disappointment, once they realized that they couldn't get passed the frozen fire barrier that the duo had set up.

"Are they still alive?" Hiei asked, examining one of the frozen sculptures with mild curiosity as he waited for the others to arrive. He knew with the stampede of low class, scared demons that just went running through the others battling grounds was enough of a sign to say, 'Hurry your asses up!'

"They might be, but I don't know. Just leave them, we have more important things to worry about." Just as she finished that sentence, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Youko jogged into the courtyard.

"Yo, what was up with the stampede?" Yusuke was the first to question. He had a few knew cuts, bruises and burns on him but nothing to serious. Kuwabara was poked at one of the ice sculptures, while Youko looked bored.

"I told you, that most of them were scary-cats. Now lets hurry before the really cats show up." Dekage's started towards the keep, expecting the guys to follow. What she wasn't expecting was Kuwabara to suddenly jump up and shout.

"KITTY! Where?"

Whipping around Dekage hissed a 'Shut up fool,' while Yusuke punched him in the head, nearly rendering him unconscious. However, before they could get into one of their famous verbal fights another voice broke through the courtyard, making everyone freeze.

"MOMMY!"

**Author's Note:** **Oh and before I forget! Thank you for all who has been patient with me and I should have the next chapter up soon. I suddenly found myself with a lot of free time and all caught up on homework… so yeah. Well, review and I hope to see ya soon!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Really sorry everyone! I marked the chapter wrong and put this one up first, and so it went up when it wasn't suppose to. Hehe. Bad me! Anyhoo, sorry if it confused anyone.**

**Quick note, this chapter is done in Kyo's POV so it'll sound kiddish. Another thing to keep in mind is that the poor kid has never been outside the building so he doesn't know what a lot of things are. That's all I've got to say for now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

I could feel her, mommy, I mean. She was really, really close! But something was different about her… I don't know what it is, but I think she happy about something. I don't know why. I wonder why? Oh, well, the only thing that matter is that mommy is coming back to me!

I wonder who's with her though? Or are they just though whose mean fire monsters that are with her? Hmm… oh well, I just wish she'd hurry up. I want to come out and move around.

I like this red marble mommy gave me. It pretty and it comforts me when she's not around. I always keep it around my neck on the small rope. Some times I'll just stare at for so long that I forget that I'm here, but then someone will walk in my room they bring me back into this world. Oh well, at least I have my momma, right?

Suddenly there are footsteps in my room. I freeze. How could I have missed the loud squeaking noise the door makes when it's opened? Slowly, I force myself to unfreeze and slowly move to the peek hole so I can see who's out there.

My heart races and I grip my marble in my hand harder. Now I wish I would have just stayed laying down. There, standing in front of my window is the bad man, Lord Toshiro, my father. No matter how scared I am though, I can't find the strength to pull away from my peek hole and hide in one of my dark corners of the my hidden room.

"Bastard child, I know you can hear so listen well, you're mother has just betrayed me. Do you know what that means?" I don't know what he's talking about and why did he call me bastard child? Unfortunately, he my father isn't he? However, I don't ask and I don't answer, I'm too afraid to.

"It means you die, bastard child." I'm grateful that of the guards come in, saying something about a disturbance in the courtyard.

By the time they left I allow myself to fall back on my knees from the peek hole. He had looked directly at me when he had said that. He knew where I was! Not a good thing… actually that was a very, _very_ bad thing. Momma's not going to be happy about that! Oh, no, she not and plus now he can follow up on what he said.

A small pinging sound of something hitting the stone floor had me looking down around my knees. And there, rolling on the floor on the floor was a marble… not as big as the one mommy gave me, but still it was a marble. I quickly grabbed it before it could slip under the play chest and I held it up so I could see it better.

It was just like mommy's except, this one is white and red. But where did it could from? Oh well, now I have _two_ marbles! Haha!

Why is it so noise in here? It shouldn't be. I moved so that I was looking out my spy hole again, my knew marble in hand, and I couldn't believe it. The door was open! It was never, _ever_ left open. I wonder why it is now?

Hey maybe I can get on the roof and do what momma does when she leaves? That looks fun! But momma told me not to try flying out my window when she's not around… so does it count if she's around, as in the forest surrounding this place, and father is trying to kill my and it's not really my window that I'll be jumping out of?

Thinking…

Thinking…

Thinking…

I've decided that it's not the same thing. Now to see if the door will let me out without hurting me.

Ok, first things first, move the play chest so that you can reach the door! Eeek, I need to stop filling that up with stuff, it's getting way _too_ heavy. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now to try the door.

I swallow a lump in my throat as I reach my hand out for the hallway. I stop short, before closing my eyes I quickly throw my arm through the doorway waiting for the painful shook. When nothing happened I was confused but happy.

Last time I had try to open the door I go the really bad shook the hurt really, really bad. I slept for a long time afterwards too.

"Yes! It didn't hurt me!" I could help but laugh as I dash from my room and into the hall. I do this several times just to prove to myself that it wasn't just a dream or a cruel trick. What took me from my playtime were the heavy footsteps of guards coming up the hall.

I froze, standing half way between my old room and the shady hallway. Think, think, think! Momma taught you something, now what was it… stale, no… snail? No… stall, nope. Something that sounds close to that, I think… Now think!

…STEALTH! That's what it was!

Take a deep breath, calm down, lower your energy, find the darkest shadow and don't move! That's all that I can remember. Next time I'll have to listen to mamma better.

Right now I got to calm down and find the darkest shadow… that corner should be good!

As soon as I stepped into the shadows, two guard type people charge by, stopping at my open door.

"Hey, isn't this door suppose to stay shut?" one questioned, looking into the room. I was curious how he could touch the door and not be hurt by it, but I stayed quiet, making sure to keep my breathing quiet and my energy low.

"Yeah, shut it and lets hurry. The hybrids are attacking, coming for the kid I heard." What's a hybrid? And what would they want with me?

"Whatever, he'll be the next meal for Lord Toshiro before either of his parents can reach him so it doesn't matter. Hell, I don't even think the kid knows who his parents are." The both chuckled at something, but I couldn't figure out what. I was confused. My 'parents'… what did that mean?

They're just idiot, they probably don't even know what they are talking about. I growl at their backs as they race down the hall after closing my door. They probably think I'm still in there! Ha! I win this round stupids!

I stick my tongue out at them before coming out of my shadow and racing in the opposite direction.

I feel like I've been running forever and I still haven't come to the window that I'm looking for – though I'm not really sure what I'm looking for myself, but that's besides the point! This hallway has no end I swear!

Hey, another window, I wonder if this one is what I'm looking for? I pull myself up so that I can see and I get this feeling that it is prefect. I see can see the ground where two demons are. Hey! One's mommy! I almost didn't recognize her with her wing out like that. I wonder who's that with her?

Anyway, the roof is a little ways out to the right and it doesn't look that far down… hehe… anyways.

One thing to do is open the window. "Ack!" Second thing to do is not to fall out of the window, it a really long fall.

It cold out here and I wonder what that thing is that's moving my hair? I can't see it so how is it doing it? I'll ask momma when I get out of here. That a good idea, she always has answers for me! Now for the hard part; getting out of here.

Actually, I don't think I want to jump anymore. I'm scared. Great, I'm got the prefect spot and now I gone flea demon. Think, think, think. My wings! That a great plan!

Concentrate, focus… Ouch! There we go! That's new and painful but not painful. It's weird. And my wings are so fluffy! I'll just ask momma about that later, now to get down! But I still don't want to jump… maybe I can find a different away to the roof? Hey, may those green ropes can help me? I wonder what those green thingies are coming off of the ropes and why is the rope green? Why can't momma be here when you need her?

I think I'll need both hands for this so where should I put my new marble? I don't have any pockets on my out fit where should I put it? Hmmm… I know, my mouth! That way I'll be sure not to loss it! Hey, it tastes like salt water, weird.

Anyways, I need to stay focus. What I'm going to do is climb onto the green robe and move on like that until I reach the roof. Yeah, that sound prefect! And there's no jumping involved!

When I grasp a hold of the green rope, I couldn't help but giggle as I started to sway. It was really fun. I'll have to ask mommy if she's ever tried this. Anyway, I should hurry I not feeling so good any more. Maybe I shouldn't have tried eating a piece of that green rope.

I flap my wings slightly to regain my balance as that cold stuff tries to blow me off the green rope. Growling at what whatever is controlling it before I turn up my nose and continue my slow pace towards the roof.

Stupid cold stuff! I hate cold stuff! Besides the stuff momma does, that's pretty! So that doesn't count. And I hate the fire monsters and this place… hey the green rope has turned brown! Wow… that's weird. Oh well, I'm still getting to the roof, I'm almost there and the change in rope color wont stop me.

Ok, maybe the different rope color will stop me. This rope is falling apart just by me touching it… hehe… I don't think that's too good! Sigh, what to do, continue or turn back?

"Well, what do we have here?" That's really, _really_ not good! And suddenly I'm missing that invisible cold stuff. Maybe if I just continue looking at the nice green rope they'll go away and wont see me. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. "Bastard child, I was looking everywhere for you. I never expected to find you out of my keep." Nope, my plan failed. Oops, I think I just swallowed my marble.

I can't breath that means the fire monsters are really close. They probably already know that I'm scared. I shaking and I know that they can see it.

"MOMMY!" I couldn't help but call out to her when I felt Toshiro grab my shoulder, his long razor like fingers digging into me. He pulled me from the green rope easily, though I tried to hold on, and set me on the back of one of the fire monsters.

The yellow flames were everywhere and that's the last I remember before black took over everything.

**Author's Note: So what'cha think? This is my first time doing a POV of someone so young. Review and tell me what you think please!**


	24. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Well, that's that. Sorry it took soooooo long! I've been stuck on this for an eternity and a half it seems, so I figured I could get what I had written out. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 22**

She could feel them, the Hellcats anyway. They were everywhere. It didn't make any sense to her how Hellcats could be less than 30 feet away and she be unaware of it! And why was Kyo outside the keep? Was he safe?

Those were only a very few question that raced through Dekage's mind as she tried to conjure up an explanation to each query as well as local where the voice had come from. However, the only thing she found was an energy trail from the window to about three quarters of the way across the vine covered wall. That was the only thing of her son she found. After her son's energy trail abruptly ended, that's where the Hellcats' and Toshiro's trail became thick, masking Kyo's signature.

As rage spread through her, Dekage would had become airborne if it had been for the powerful that had carefully wrapped itself securely around her back, pinning her wings against her back. Struggling crossed her mind for a brief second, but the though vanished once she heard his voice.

"_Do not think of it!"_ There was warning in Hiei's mental voice, but he wanted to get his point across and through her rage. _"You will not struggle against me, and to do what you where planning could possible lead to the death of not only of our son, but you as well."_

Hiei wasn't sure if this child that was being held by one of Toshiro's bigger Hell beasts was actually his child, but if Dekage's reaction was anything to go by, he was going to say that it was Kyo. Watching as Kyo struggled to take in what little oxygen was offered in the thin air made Hiei anger surge forward, though he kept a better rein on it his mate. _"For now, my mate, they who called out to you is safe, on the back of a Hellcat, unconscious. He cannot stay where he is, though he struggles to breath."_ Hiei didn't know if it was a good idea to relay that information to Dekage, but he knew it would do no good for him to keep it from her.

Glaring at the others in the group when they started to move ahead of them, Hiei snapped. "Stay where you are!" When Kuwabara was about to protest he growl in disgust. "Fool! These are the damn _cats_ you've have been wanting to see!"

"What? Where!" Kuwabara looked everywhere until his gaze fell on the fireballs once more. "You mean those things? No, those aren't cats, those are just yellow balls of fire." He glanced over at Hiei. "What are you stupid? Even I know that!"

Hiei could have killed that human and the only reason he didn't was because he a feeling that if he removed his arm from Dekage's back, she would be airborne. More than likely for an attack. It hadn't mattered that he had warned her, maternal instincts were running strongly through her right now, and Hiei didn't blame her for that.

Giving everyone a deadly glare, save Dekage, Hiei turned his attention fully on the aged demon in front of him. "Give my child here Toshiro." His cold eyes shinning with pent up furry.

"Where do you think you come off telling me what to do in my keep, my pet?" Toshiro sneered from under his hood.

Hiei nearly went berserk at being called a pet. He was sure that he was stronger than the demon standing in front of him. However, as long as Kyo was within Toshiro grasp, he would not attempt to fight back. "Just give the child back, then we will leave you!" Hiei announced, once he had gotten his anger under control.

"I do believe, that this child was never yours in possession in the first place, pet." Toshiro words where true and, though he didn't know why, Hiei felt a pang of guilt in his chest. "Matter of thought, this child was forced to believe, as was all your children before them, that I was their father. That is, anyway, until I had them all tortured to death." Toshiro's chuckled, as he watched Hiei's, long with everyone else's expression fill with surprise and disgust.

Toshiro's chuckle's only increased as he watched the male hybrid turn an expectant eye on his mate, wanting an explanation. "What does that bastard mean?" Hiei's voice was barely audibly through the growl that was rising in his chest.

"That's the only way he would allow me to raise any of my children." Dekage looked directly into Hiei's eyes while she spoke, knowing that it was going to be hard for him to except the fact that his child won't trust him. "I never directly told Kyo that Toshiro was his father, though I was never allowed to redirect his belief. You saw what happened to his brother when I did." With that last statement, she had been referring to the memories that Hiei had broken into.

"Wait, so you're telling us that you lead Hiei's kids to believe that their dad was this bastard?" Yusuke gestured towards Toshiro. When Dekage's said nothing to this Yusuke shouted. "That's just wrong!"

"I'm agreeing with Urameshi on this one," Kuwabara chimed in from his place behind Yusuke and Youko.

Dekage waited for the fox's put down about her child rearing in a place like this. What she got she wasn't expecting.

"First of all you two, it is not our place to comment on how Dekage has, will, and is going to raise her children. The only other who has a direct say in the matter would be Hiei. Secondly, I think we have bigger problems to deal with. And just to get everything clear here, I going to give credited where credited is do by saying she has probably done a fine job at raising her children under these conditions."

"Thanks, Youko," Dekage mutter for only his ears.

**Author's Note: Sorry that's so short and thanks for everyone that was patient!**


	25. Author's Note 2 SORRY!

Hello everyone! Long time no talk! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm even sorrier to say that this isn't a chapter.

I need some ideas about how to finish it. That's one of the reasons why I haven't updated. Every time I go to write the next chapter it just doesn't feel right or it just doesn't turn out right.

So if you guys can give me a hand I'd very much appreciate it.

Thanks a bunch and again, sorry for not updating!

MagicalRain


	26. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I'm BACK! So so sorry about keeping you guys waiting so long! I just couldn't come up with anything that seemed to fit with the story line. But now, (and my thanks goes out to Khahara for input and ideas), everything seems to fit!**

**I'm going to say that this chapter is short than it could be, but it just seemed like the right place to stop. And lets just hope that I can get around to writing the next Chapter some time between work and school!**

**Anyways, if I continue on I'm going to start rambling, so I'll just let you get on with the story! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23**

Toshiro was becoming impatient with this game. Smirking beneath his hook, he sent out a surge of energy. Focusing on the power that he retrieved from the blood of his latest victims. Having just fed, his energy was charged and stronger than they were originally. Chanting several chose words; the Hellcats began to change, combining into one, large fiery beast. The yellow flames taking on a darker hue, making the beast look as if it were drenched in blood.

As the flames jointed, they released a flood of uncontrolled power. The energy was so great, that the Spirit Detectives were thrown back; with only the demon counterpart of the team keeping their balance, if only barely.

"Damn it! How much power does that bastard have?" Yusuke was to say the least, surprised and pissed. Just as he had righted himself, another powerful surge of energy whipped him from his feet. That wave also knocked the demons from their feet.

"This is getting quiet tiresome." Youko Kurama was becoming quiet annoyed. Not only had he been thrown from his feet, but the blood that covered the courtyard had soaked into his clothing, making them stick to him like a second skin in areas.

"I'm agreeing with the fox on this one!" Dekage put in her two cents. She now stood behind Hiei; letting him take most of the damage from the power surges the beast throw off.

To everyone, it looked as if the energy from the Hell beast in front of them didn't bother the hybrid demon too much.

"It's energy from the layers of hell." The explanation made since. After all, Hiei did know the difference between the different energies on the hell layers. "This energy is coming from the second layer. It's powerful, but nothing to be to concerned over." Hiei's katana was in his hand, ready to use at any given moment.

Yusuke snorted. "That's easy for you to say! You control a freaking dragon from the deepest pit of hell. However, we on the other hand, don't!" His brown eyes darted around, searching. "Were the hell's Kuwabara?" He hadn't seen the moron since Toshiro began to chant.

"He was thrown behind some equipment and was knocked unconscienes." Youko pointed to some equipment where Kuwabara was. "He'll be fine, for now though just focus on our opponent." Running his fingers through his hair, he pulled his famous red rose out.

"I say that, detective, because it could be much worst." Hiei main focus is on the giant, roaring beast in front of him

Kyo slowly began to stir. Slowly lifting his self off the ground so that he was sitting on his folded legs, he looked around, turning to remember what happened. The sound of a thunderous roar had him remembering that Toshiro had captured him while he had trying to escape.

Following the sound, he sees something from his worst nightmares, a huge Hellcat like creature. Though in his nightmares the beast was devouring him, this one's attention was elsewhere, or more correctly, his mother and people he'd never seen before.

Unsure what to do exactly he rose to his feet. A little ways off to his right, he made out a cloaked figure at could only be Toshiro. Instinctively, he backed away, not really caring where he when so long as he was away from the lord that had held him captive since his birth. Seeing as he kept his eyes on both Toshiro and the fiery Hell beast, he didn't pay much mind as to what was behind him, that is until a metal bucket somehow ended up under his feet, causing him to fall on his back as he let out a startled yelp.

Glaring as only he could, Kyo kicked the bucket in anger, sending it flying. As he watched it tumble across the ground, he noticed that all heads were turned towards him.

Kyo's anger turned to terror as the beast turned full towards him, lifting one of his fiery legs with intenses on moving closer. However, before the beast could finish placing, Kyo felt something grip him around the waist as colors started to blur, then, seconds later, he felt him self pressed against something warm and strong.

Opennig his eyes, that he hadn't realized he'd closed, he saw skin. Lifting his head, his eyes looked into red ones. But these eyes weren't the type of red that Toshiro were. The red that he saw now was something different, filled with mixer of feelings that reminded him of his mother.

Watching as the red eyes examined him, Kyo followed the other's gaze as thier eyes widened slightly. Seeing his mother's gem, laying gently on his chest by its rope, he moved to snatch the gem from sight. But his hand met nothing but air. Finding that gem was in the fingers of the demon who had rescued him, he reached up, trying to snatch it away.

Kyo felt the arm that was under him tighten as he nearly fell out of the arms of the demon who was holding him as he grabbed the rope near the base of the gem. Giving the rope a tug, he watched as it easily slipped from the other's grasp and allowed a warning growl to rise in his chest.

When the demon chuckled, Kyo simply looked at him strangely.

"Your mother was correct when she said you were a lot like me, however, I see a lot of your mother in you as well." As soon as that was spoken, Kyo found himself in his mother's arms. Immediately wrapping his small arms around her neck, he snuggled into the warmth she offered.

**Author's Note: Soooo... What do you think? I bet all of you can guess who the red eyed demon is that was holding Kyo! Aways, while I was writing this I kept thinking about the whole, "Luke, I am your father," thing... I don't know why, but I was. Anyways, please review!**

**P.S. Neither, fortunately or unfortunately, I haven't seen that Star Wars movie... Yeah, I guess I just figured you should know that random fact about me. Or it may have to do with me being half asleep as I'm writing this but, hey who cares, right? You don't see me complaining!**

**SEE YA for reals this time!**


	27. AN

Author's Note

I know I said that I would update some time in August, but unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to. Don't get me wrong… I want to, but I can't. My mother, who's not even 35 is believed to have caner. Actually, the doctors believe that not only does she have breast caner _but_ pelvis caner as well and she's having so much pain that she has trouble walking. Which is crazy, considering she had some other type cancer when she was 21. Not to mention that I'm getting ready for my last year of high school, trying to get my car fixed, and find a decent job, I'm more then a little preoccupied.

However, though my life – at the moment – is becoming a nightmare… I'm NOT, I repeat NOT giving up on my stories. When I update, the chapters will just be shorter then normal...

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon.

Till next time!


End file.
